Yin and Yang
by Scyther Devlin
Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle. COMPLETE!
1. Yin and Yang

A/N: Hello! This is my second fic on fanfiction net I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review so I know what you think! It is important to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

AU people!

Chapter 1

Heero awoke to find himself strapped to a metal operating table, with gundanium cuffs keeping him firmly in place.

"Ah zero one you've finally awoken!" a malicious voice spoke.

"Dr. J?" Heero asked.

"Very good zero one. It has been brought to my attention that for the past year you have been working for the Preventers," Dr. J spoke.

"Yes," Heero said in his usual monotone.

"Well the war is over and has been for a year, yet you still want to fight?" Dr. J asked.

"No the purpose of the Preventers is to stop another war from happening," Heero said.

"Well if you still want to fight all you had to do was come here. I'm sure the perfect soldier must be bored with such menial tasks, so I will keep you here and let you fight and train to your hearts content," Dr. J spoke.

"I just said I didn't want to fight! Dr. J? Are you listening?" Heero asked.

"I think we should run some tests first before you continue," Dr. J said filling a syringe with a light green substance.

"What the fuck are you talking about! Let me out of here you've gone completely insane!" Heero shouted.

"Hold still zero one I'll let you loose after some tests," Dr. J chuckled darkly.

Heero struggled against his bindings more fiercely as the needle pierced his arm.

"Note there may be a bit discomfort," Dr. J laughed.

As soon as the substance was injected screams of agony echoed through the lab room Heero was being held in.

"That simply won't do zero one you've let your training slack off to much. Don't worry though I plan on having you back in full working order by the end of the week," Dr. J said listening to screams bouncing off the wall.

"Hey Maxwell! Have you seen Yuy? Lady Une has a mission for him," Wufei said stepping into the kitchen.

"Well she could just give it to him while he's at HQ," Duo commented sipping on a coke.

"Huh? He's not at HQ I just returned from there," Wufei said.

"Relax you probably just missed him going to lunch," Duo said leaning back in his chair.

"Yuy's office is right next to mine and sense when have you noticed him take a lunch brake when working?" Wufei asked with a raised brow.

"Fine I'll call his cell phone," Duo said standing up and grabbing the phone.

Just when he finished dialing the number Wufei and Duo turned to the living room when they heard the cell phone ring.

"Sense when has he left his cell phone anywhere he wasn't?" Wufei asked.

Duo picked up Heeros cell phone and scanned through the numbers. He didn't cross anything suspicious and put the phone on the coffee table.

"This is weird, and come to think of it I never heard Heeros car leave this morning," Duo said.

Duo and Wufei walked out to the garage and took a look. Sure enough Heeros black mustang was still in between Duo's hummer and Wufei's bike. The three had decided to share a house close to HQ sense they didn't really trust anyone else to stay with. Trowa had gone to stay and help Quatre at his mansion. The blond being so busy with his work he often became sick, and after the third trip to the hospital Trowa had moved in, and made sure the blond wasn't over worked.

"I'm starting to get some really bad vibes Wuffers," Duo said.

"Wufei," the Chinese pilot growled.

"Yea whatever man I'm gonna go to his room and see if he left a note or something," Duo said walking past the steaming Wufei and down the hall to Heeros room.

Duo tried the nob but it seemed to be locked. He reached back into the end of his braid and pulled out the lock picks he still kept there. After getting the door open he stepped in carefully and looked around. The room as usual was in perfect order, and his laptop was located on his bedside table.

"Well lets see what you've been up to buddy!" Duo said opening the laptop.

Duo had to hack into it before he could look over any files, and stopped when he came to an odd message. The message simply read 'See you soon'. Then Duo's heart nearly stopped when he noticed who the message was from..

"Dr. J," Duo whispered before trying to locate where the message had come from.

The message address was a fake. Duo was in near panic, he knew very little about how Dr. J had trained Heero, but from what he had seen Heero go through he expected it was very rough. He'd asked Heero about it once and the pilot just clammed up and disappeared for the rest of the day. He'd only met the man once but something about him seemed a little unstable.

"Shit! Wufei we have a problem!" Duo shouted closing the laptop and grabbing his jacket.

Heero was in a solid white room with no furniture in it what so ever. He laid on the ice cold floor and shook violently. He had no idea what he had been injected with, but he knew it was something new. After four hours of screaming he had lost his voice, and soon after the pain was replaced by the feeling of ice water in his veins. He couldn't move or speak, all he could do was lay there in the middle of the floor and shake. The light in the room was extremely bright but his eyes just seemed to stay wide open and unfocused. He tried to turn and look as he heard his door open but couldn't move.

"Well zero one ready for test number two?" the doctor asked laughing like a maniac.

Heero just stared at the doctor as he was roughly yanked to his feet by the metal claw. He was again brought into the lab and strapped down to the metal table. A bright light was placed over his eyes, and still he could not close them. It was like he had no control over his body, and what strength he had was rapidly leaving him.

'I've never prayed before, but I've seen Duo pray and I'm pleading with you god please help me' was the last thing Heero remembered before he again began to convulse in pain.

A/N: That's it for chapter one! I apologize for how short it is. The next chapter should be longer! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Release From Pain

A/N: Not many reviews on this one...do you not like it? tears up

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: 'I've never prayed before, but I've seen Duo pray and I'm pleading with you god please help me' was the last thing Heero remembered before he again began to convulse in pain.

AU people!

Chapter 2

Duo and Wufei had not found Heero yesterday and head out early again to try and find a lead as to where he had been taken.

"Maxwell this is Yuy we're talking about! How in the hell did he get kidnaped?" Wufei asked.

"Chang this is Dr. J we're talking about! He trained Heero and knows all his weaknesses, and he may be crazy, but he was a genius," Duo snapped.

"This makes no sense we don't even have an idea as to where he could be!" Wufei ranted.

"Well I don't plan on sitting on my ass and doing nothing," Duo said.

Heero was again laying in the middle of the floor, of the white room. His eyes were closed but he couldn't sleep. He wondered how in the hell he kept surviving. The remainder of the evening yesterday, he had been thrown into a bath tub and held under until nearly unconscious. Then some wires had been put into the tub also electrocuting him for a while. Then he had been beaten, he hadn't had any food or water yesterday either. The sun had only been up a few hours, and he knew Dr. J would come soon..

"A seventeen year old shouldn't have to go through this," a voice said.

Heero's eyes snapped open and he tried to raise up but winced as his body protested.

"Actually no one should have to go through this...and yet here you are," the voice chuckled.

"Who's there?" Heero rasped.

"Who isn't a very important question...perhaps what I am is what you should be asking," the voice said.

Heero would have glared at the person if he could see him, at least he thought it was a him. The voice was masculine, so he could assume for now that it was a he.

"Unless you plan on freeing me I don't give a damn who you are," Heero croaked.

"Not a very good listener are you?" the voice teased.

"You should be concerned with what you are dealing with not who," the voice whispered.

Heero jumped because the person had been right next to his ear when he spoke.

"What are you then?" Heero growled then coughed.

"There's a good boy. I am your escape, your savior, all you haft to do is join me in my quest," the voice chuckled darkly.

"Quest?" Heero asked.

"Well you see I'm looking for someone who could be of great use to me, but me being what I am, can't get close to her...so I need someone who is trusted and known for good deeds to get her for me," the voice said.

"Go ask someone other than me," Heero snorted.

Heero was in less than a second pinned by his throat against the wall gazing into wild crimson eyes. The rest of the figure was in shadow so Heero had no idea who he was dealing with.

"You are who I need!" the voice growled.

Heero grabbed the wrist of the hand that was around his throat and tried to pull it away. The hand squeezed harder and Heero struggled to breath.

"You see I can get you out of here and away from the good doctor. He won't be able to lay a hand on you if I give you a little present," the voice chuckled.

"You obviously don't know Dr. J...he will find me again," Heero rasped.

"He will do as I say just as he has been doing since the end of the war," the voice said.

"What?" Heero asked.

"Your dear doctor was in terrible pain, and he said he'd do anything to be out of it...so I made a deal with him. I'd take away the pain if he served me as long as I asked. The pain is what drove him to such a decision, and I think it will work the same way for you. So what do you say my pet. Work for me and I'll let you leave...don't and you'll wish for hell," the voice said menacingly.

Heero looked into the eyes of his captor and saw nothing good. He now knew what he was dealing with. A demon. If ever a creature to exists this thing that had him was a demon he was sure of it. Heero glared fiercely into its eyes and spat in the creatures face.

"Fuck you asshole I'm nobody's pet!" Heero growled.

The creature let out an inhuman sound of rage before throwing Heero into the opposite wall. Heero gasped in pain as he felt at least seven of his ribs brake.

"I think before the day is over you'll have a change of heart," the voice said.

Heero rose up to his knee's and watched the shadowed figure walk straight through the wall. Then the door opened and in stepped Dr. J with three very intimidating guards.

"Come on now Heero we still need to run some tests," the doctor said smiling cruelly.

Duo had been driving around for the past three and a half hours. He had dropped Wufei by HQ so he could do some research there. Wufei would call Duo if something turned up and Duo would go where the Chinese pilot instructed. Everything that had come up so far was a dead end. Duo slammed on the brakes when he thought he saw something run into the church across the street. He thought he saw Heero. Duo jumped out of the car and ran into the church.

"Heero!" Duo called out into the empty cathedral.

"He isn't here, and may not be anywhere if we don't hurry," a voice said.

Duo turned around to see a young man maybe in his early twenty's, of lean muscular build, with long almost white hair reaching his lower back, and ice blue eyes. His attire consisted of a white tank-top, black dress pants, and a long black trench coat.

"Who the hell are you!" Duo spat.

"I am Angelo, someone who can help you find what your looking for," Angelo said.

"You know where Heero is. What the hell did you do to him!" Duo raged stalking towards Angelo threateningly.

"We do not have time for this!" Angelo barked.

Duo stopped stalking towards Angelo and stared at him.

"Your friend is about to suffer a fate worse than death. I need your help to save him," Angelo said urgently.

"I don't know anything!" Duo shouted.

"The person that has him has somehow prevented me from being able to see where he is. In you I sense a bond that links to him, but I can't tap into it without your permission," Angelo said quickly.

"What the fuck are you on man!" Duo shouted disbelievingly.

"You must listen to me! The man that has your friend isn't even a man! He's a creature that the monsters in your nightmares fear! If you do not let me tap into the link you share with your friend so I can find him, your friend will not only suffer for how ever much longer he would live, but he will also be condemned to an eternity in hell!" Angelo said urgently.

"Ok, ok, so lets say your not completely off your rocker. What do I have to do to let you tap in to this so called link," Duo said.

"Just say yes," Angelo said with a smile.

Duo was pretty much at the end of his rope and would try anything to find at least a clue to where Heero was.

"Yes," Duo said.

Angelo stepped forward and grabbed Duo's hand.

"Your gonna have to trust me," Angelo said before pulling out a knife and slicing open Duo's palm.

"Are you insane!" Duo screamed trying to pull away.

Angelo held tight and cut his own palm before placing the bleeding palms together. He said something in a language that Duo recognized as Latin and a warm feeling jolted through his body.

"I thank you for your help Duo Maxwell," Angelo said before running out of the church.

"Hey wait! What about Heero!" Duo shouted and ran after him.

When he got out the door Angelo was nowhere to be seen. He looked down and stared in shock at his palm. The cut was gone.

Heero was again laying in the floor. He had received at least two hundred lashings with a steel tipped whip that not only cut the skin but bruised it as well.

"Who the fuck uses whips anymore?" Heero cursed trying to sit up.

"Change your mind yet?" the voice asked.

Heero looked over and saw what his captor looked like for the first time. He was about 6/1, maybe in mid-twenties, with shoulder length black hair, and crimson eyes. His attire consisted of a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and a long black trench coat. Heero finally sat up and leaned back against the wall. He let out a hiss of pain, but other than that remained quiet.

"Aww...your angry with me, that's good. I'm offering you enough power to be the perfect soldier without any effort. All you have to do is say yes," the man said.

"Well if you put it that way...Hell no! I never wanted to be the perfect fucking soldier! I will die before I ever willingly except such an offer!" Heero shouted.

"Well I have to say I'm disappointed, but who said anything about being a willing worker," the man said with a smirk.

"What?" Heero asked.

"Well my workers are able to think better for themselves and last longer when they work for me willingly...but I guess you can just become another drone," the man said taking out a dagger.

Heero tried to move away but his body was weak and in pain.

"I'm going to try one more thing to get you to change your mind," he said stepping closer.

"Who the fuck are you?" Heero asked.

"Oh the names Lucius," Lucius said.

Lucius locked Heero in his gaze, and Heero realized that he couldn't move.

"Either way, live or die, I will have some fun," Lucius said with a smirk.

Lucius knelt down in front of Heero and grabbed his forearm. He took the dagger and shoved it all the way through the tip of his wrist leaving an inch of the blade sticking out the other side and cut down four inches in a straight line. Heero could do nothing but scream silently sense his vocal chords didn't seem to work either. Lucius smiled and pulled the dagger out just to position it about an inch and a half down the wrist and cut a horizontal line across two inches. Because the dagger was all the way through his wrist Heero could feel it cut through bone. Lucius then did the same to the other wrist. Heero looked down and noticed the two perfect crucifixes carved into his wrist's.

"Still resisting...well that's to bad," Lucius said cutting his own wrist and tilting Heero's head back.

Heero tried to spit out the blood that flowed into his mouth, but he was forced to swallow it. Then Lucius dropped him again to the floor.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Lucius laughed.

Heero was fading into unconsciousness when he heard someone calling his name.

"Heero! Heero! God please don't let me be to late!" the voice called.

Then Heero felt himself being lifted into a warm embrace, and everything seemed to shift suddenly out of place.

"Duo?" Heero whispered before he sank into unconsciousness.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Please review after you read so I know what you think, I value each and every opinion! Review!


	3. Changing Life

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Then Heero felt himself being lifted into a warm embrace, and everything seemed to shift suddenly out of place. "Duo?" Heero whispered before he sank into unconsciousness.

AU...

Chapter 3

Heero awoke to the sound of waves crashing against rock. He opened his eyes slowly and then snapped them shut as soon as the light hit them. Heero heard someone draw curtains closed, and he again slowly opened his eyes. A young man was standing next to the window.

"Who are you and where am I?" Heero asked trying to sit up, but winced when he put pressure on his wrists.

"I am Angelo and your at my home," he said walking over to the bed Heero rested in.

Heero eyed him warily as Angelo approached. He felt his back and wrists throb and protest as he again tried to sit up.

"Here let me help you, or you'll open your wounds," Angelo said.

Heero pulled away from the Angelo as he came to close to him.

"I am not going to hurt you. I brought you to my home and did what I could for your injuries. Do you really think someone would go through all that trouble just to hurt you?" Angelo asked.

"You'd be surprised what some people have done to hurt me," Heero said looking down at his bandaged arms.

From the bottom of his hands down to mid-forearm were clean white bandages. He also felt bandages on his back as well.

"I'm sorry but the wounds on your wrist and back will scar badly. Do you understand what happened to you?" Angelo spoke gently.

"No not really," Heero admitted.

"Well...when I found you, you had already consumed demonic blood. Your body was weak so, it started to change you minutes after you swallowed it. It's like a disease that spreads through you, not destroying your body, but trying to consume your soul. I found you in time to prevent that from happening, but not in time to completely stop your changing into a demon," Angelo said.

"What! Are you standing there telling me I'm a demon!" Heero shouted.

"Well...yes and no," Angelo said taking a seat beside the bed.

"Then what are you saying?" Heero growled.

"I'm saying your half demon," Angelo said.

"Damn it to hell!" Heero said closing his eyes.

"You almost were," Angelo said.

"So I'm still part human though?" Heero asked with his eyes still closed.

"No," Angelo said.

"What!" Heero shouted opening his eyes and bolting up right in the bed.

Heero hissed in pain as his body protested.

"Don't do that you'll hurt yourself," Angelo said leaning over and checking Heero's back and wrists.

"I don't even know what I am!" Heero yelled pulling out of Angelo's grip.

"Look demon blood over powers human blood to easily and you either would have died, or become whole demon if I did not act quickly so I did the only thing I could," Angelo said.

"Which is?" Heero inquired.

"I made you half angel as well," Angelo said.

Heero just stared at Angelo in complete and total shock. While Heero was in shock Angelo checked his wounds.

"Well you didn't tear anything open again, but be still or you won't heal as quickly," Angelo said.

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight! I am half demon and half angel! Which side am I on?" Heero asked.

"I suppose whichever side you wish," Angelo said.

"Well I sure as hell won't work for that bastard devil Lucius!" Heero growled.

"That's good," Angelo chuckled.

"But I am in no way angelic," Heero said glaring at Angelo.

"Well I guess it's not such a bad thing being half and half then is it?" Angelo asked.

"I don't feel any different, maybe I'm just crazy and you are a hallucination," Heero said.

"No I assure you this is real," Angelo said.

"God what am I going to tell Duo? I can just here Chang ranting about shipping me to the nearest loony bin!" Heero said.

"Heero?" Angelo asked.

"What?" Heero asked fearing what else there could possibly be to say.

"Because you are what you are, you will most likely have powers of both angel and devil. I can teach you how to control and use your powers if you will let me. You don't have to fight for either side, but I was hoping you could help me protect someone who is vital to your worlds future," Angelo said.

"Who?" Heero asked.

"Her name is Ambrosia. She is only four years old now, but she will grow to be someone who will help so many people she may very well be a saint. Lucius is after her, but thank goodness the girl is so well protected for now," Angelo said.

"If she's so well protected what am I needed for," Heero asked.

"Well you see, so far we have read our enemy correctly, but they are finding ways around our foresight, and instincts. We can only go so far, and when we can not tread to a certain destination, you can. With the right training you could help us a great deal," Angelo said.

"So I'm just another fucking weapon," Heero snapped.

"No this is your choice, and you can decide at anytime to quit if you did decide to help," Angelo said.

"I'll think about it...could I use your phone I need to call my friends," Heero asked.

"Heero I don't think it's a good idea to contact them until you are well, and can control the powers that should start awaking fairly soon. You could endanger them unintentionally," Angelo said.

"Well can I at least send them a letter to tell them I'm alive?" Heero asked.

"Give me the message and I'll make sure they know," Angelo said.

Duo had come home and walked around like a zombie all day.

"Maxwell I'm sure Yuy's fine," Wufei said.

"Something is really weird Wuffers," Duo said.

Both pilots jumped when the doorbell rang.

Duo ran to the door and through it open, only to discover that no one was there.

"Fucking pranksters! I do have a gun! And a bazooka you little shit kids!" Duo shouted out the door.

"Um...Maxwell what's that at your feet?" Wufei asked.

"Huh?" Duo asked looking down at his feet.

There next to his foot was a small envelope. He reached down and picked it up and didn't recognize the writing on the outside. It read to Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang.

"Well what is it Maxwell?" Wufei growled.

"It's a note to us Wuffers!" Duo said stepping back inside and closing the door.

"Well what does it say?" Wufei asked looking highly irritated.

Duo opened the note, and read it twice to make sure he read it right.

"It says don't worry about your friend he's in good hands...signed Angelo" Duo said turning a very pale color.

"What the hell does that mean! That makes no sense! Maxwell are you ok?" Wufei asked when he noticed the unhealthy color his friend had become.

"Oh...shit," Duo said before passing out.

"Ah! Maxwell!" Wufei shouted catching Duo before he hit the ground.

"You are such a woman Maxwell I mean really fainting! If I hadn't seen you fight in that damned war I would never have believed that you were ever a gundam pilot," Wufei ranted dragging the braided pilot to his room.

"And who the fuck is Angelo!" Wufei shouted.

Wufei stopped when he realized that he was talking to himself.

"This is all your damn fault!" Wufei ranted dropping the braided pilot and the floor of his room and walking back out slamming the door behind him.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is done! Please review and tell me what you think! I want at least five reviews before I update again so please click the button and review!


	4. Heero Returns

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "This is all your damn fault!" Wufei ranted dropping the braided pilot on the floor of his room and walking back out slamming the door behind him.

AU

Chapter 4

Heero had been gone for four years. An occasional note would arrive from Angelo assuring the other pilots that there friend and comrade was ok. Duo never told the others who Angelo was, he just played with the rest in being confused. They all used there talent in hacking to try and find a record on Angelo but it was as though the guy didn't exist. Duo now had the house to himself, because Wufei had moved in with Sally a little over a year ago. All the pilots would get together every now and then for a reunion, and Duo would call whenever he got a note from Angelo.

"Damn it Zero!" Duo cursed as he tripped over his husky-wolf mix.

The dog was solid white with a wolfs build, and had the blue eyes of a Siberian husky. Zero seemed to glare at Duo as if saying 'you're the one that's so fucking accident prone'.

"Don't you look at me in that tone of voice!" Duo said pointing at Zero from his place on the floor.

If Duo didn't know any better he could have sworn Zero was laughing and calling him a dumb ass.

"Yea well you're an asshole!" Duo shouted getting up off the floor.

Duo hadn't even taken two steps when the dog was on top of him bathing his face.

"Yuck! Come on man! Ok! Ok! Sorry!" Duo laughed.

"Woof!" Zero barked happily getting off and leaving his braided owner sprawled on the floor.

Duo chuckled and got up off the floor. The phone rang irritating the hell out of Zero who had just laid down for a nap.

"Grrrr," Zero growled.

"Yea I know you hate the phone," Duo commented picking it up.

"Took you long enough Maxwell," Wufei growled on the other end.

"So nice to hear from you too Wuffers," Duo said.

"Just calling to remind you of the lunch get together in two hours, seeing as how you always manage to be late," Wufei said.

Duo could feel the smirk in Wufei's voice.

"Not my fault Zero came in smelling like rotten fish, and I had to give him a bath!" Duo ranted.

"Yea but when you arrived your braid was still wet from Zero pulling you in with him, so he wasn't the only one who needed a bath that day," Wufei chuckled.

"Bite me Wu!" Duo said.

"I don't want to catch anything Maxwell. See you at lunch!" Wufei said before hanging up.

"That's it I'm drugging him and dyeing his hair pink!" Duo shouted to no one.

Zero whined and turned his head to the side saying in dog talk 'what the fuck?'.

Duo glared at Zero before heading upstairs for a shower. He came down an hour and a half later after finally getting his hair dry and braided. He was dressed in his usual black jeans and red shirt. He grabbed his black leather jacket before waving to Zero and walking out the door. He drove his black jeep up to the Morgana, a bar slash restaurant in the middle of the city. The drive had taken twenty-five minutes so he got there right when Wufei did, because the man was five minutes early everywhere he went.

"Hey Sally...hello Wuffers!" Duo called to them.

Wufei glared at Duo and ignored the nickname. Sally smiled at the braided pilot and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Duo," she said.

"Stop glaring at me Wuffers she's all yours!" Duo chuckled.

Wufei blushed and looked away at the amused smile Sally gave him.

"Duo! Wufei! Sally!" Quatre called walking over to them.

Trowa waved and walked with his husband. Quatre and Trowa had gotten married two years ago and had never been happier. They had been disappointed that Heero hadn't been there, but they got lots of pictures to show him whenever he returned.

"Hey Q! Trowa!" Duo called before he glomped his friends.

"Winner, Barton," Wufei greeted.

"They're both Barton remember Wu," Duo said.

Wufei glared at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Hey stop him!" a familiar voice called.

Everyone turned to see a man, dressed in a large black jacket and hat that prevented anyone from seeing his features, running with a little girl in his arms. The girl had long blond hair, and wide green eyes. She was wearing a light green shirt with some blue-jeans. She only looked to be eight years old. Right on their hills was another man. He was of average height with dark brown mussed up hair. His eyes were covered by a nice pair of shades. His attire consisted of a black tank-top, blue jeans, and a long black leather trench coat. His hands were adorned with black gauntlets. Even with the shades on Duo knew Prussian blue was behind them.

"Heero," Duo whispered.

The rest of the pilots watched as Heero tackled the man and grabbed the girl before she could hit the ground. The man made another grab for the girl, but a sharp kick to the gut from Heero had him on the ground gasping for air. A large black van pulled up beside the man and pulled him inside quickly before driving off. The pilots ran up to where Heero was dusting off the little girl and seemed to be checking for injuries.

"Yuy!" Wufei shouted.

Heero jumped and turned around in front of the little girl protectively, and before Wufei knew it a gun was in his face.

"Yup it's Yuy," Wufei commented.

"Chang you almost scared the hell out of me!" Heero snapped before putting the gun away.

"Scared the hell out of you! Where the hell have you been for the past four years! All we got were notes saying your still alive that weren't even from you!" Duo shouted.

"I said he almost scared the hell out of me Maxwell," Heero said in a teasing tone, with a smirk.

Everyone kind of did a double take. 'The great Heero Yuy teasing and taunting it can't be so' they all thought.

"Heero...is that a ring in your left ear?" Quatre asked pointing.

Duo's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the tiny silver cross that dangled from his ear. The earing matched the silver cross necklace Heero had on.

"Wing who are they?" the little girl asked taking Heero's hand and pointing at the pilots and Sally.

"They're friends Ambrosia," Heero said.

"Wing?" Wufei asked.

"Nickname," Heero said.

"What's with the shades Yuy? Trying to be cool?" Duo chuckled reaching up to take them off.

Heero slapped the hand away and everyone looked at Heero strangely.

"Sorry my eyes are sensitive to light," Heero said.

"We were just about to have lunch at the Morgana, would you like to join us. We could try and catch up a little," Trowa said.

Heero looked down and raised a brow at Ambrosia who smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure," Heero said following the others, still hand in hand with Ambrosia.

When they walked inside Heero saw that it was dim enough and removed the shades. Duo stared into the familiar Prussian blue, and almost drowned.

"Something on my face Duo?" Heero asked a bit unnerved by the look Duo was giving him.

"Uh...nope sorry spaced out!" Duo laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Ambrosia stared at Duo for a moment.

"He has long hair like Angelo!" she cheered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Heero.

"Who the hell is Angelo?" Everyone asked.

"Do you mind! Watch your language a young lady is present," Heero said pointing down at Ambrosia.

"Sorry," everyone chorused.

"Seriously who is Angelo?" Quatre inquired.

"A friend that helped me out of a very tight spot," Heero said.

"You mean from Dr. J?" Duo asked.

Heero shot him a glare that said he did not want to talk about it, and would bring pain upon a certain braided pilot if he didn't shut up.

"Who's hungry!" Duo said quickly.

"Me!" Ambrosia said raising her hand.

Everyone finally found a table big enough and took a seat. Duo sat down beside Heero, who had Ambrosia on his other side. Wufei was sitting on the other side of Duo with Sally beside him. Trowa was on the other side of Sally with Quatre beside him, and on Quatre's other side was Ambrosia who gave him a big smile.

A/N: Another chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. New Discoveries

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Everyone finally found a table big enough and took a seat. Duo sat down beside Heero, who had Ambrosia on his other side. Wufei was sitting on the other side of Duo with Sally beside him. Trowa was on the other side of Sally with Quatre beside him, and on Quatre's other side was Ambrosia who gave him a big smile.

AU...

Chapter 5

"After we eat we should all come over to me and Trowa's to catch up," Quatre commented.

"Yea we should," Duo said shooting Heero a meaningful look.

Heero glared at Duo, for a moment before taking his coat off and laying on the back of his chair. Heero's gloves covered all of his hand and four inches below his wrist. The fingers of the gloves stopped at first knuckle of each finger. Heero put his hands below the table when he noticed everyone staring at them.

"Who's the little girl?" Wufei asked.

"Ask her Chang she's sitting right here," Heero said pointing at her.

"Ok who are you?" Wufei asked looking at Ambrosia.

Ambrosia looked up at Heero asking permission for something. Heero gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I'm Ambrosia," she said looking at Wufei with a big smile.

"I mean what relation are you to him?" Wufei asked.

Ambrosia frowned and looked up at Heero with confused eyes.

"Chang Wufei! I demand that you stop grilling an eight year old!" Sally snapped.

Heero thought he witnessed Wufei cringe slightly. Duo made the sound of a whip and smirked at Wufei, who turned a dangerous color red.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled.

"No seriously Heero who's the little girl?" Duo asked avoiding an argument with Wufei.

"A friend," Heero said looking at the menu.

Everyone looked at Heero then at each other.

"A friend?" Trowa asked skeptically.

"Yea a friend," Heero said giving Trowa a look that clearly stated 'fuck off'.

"HEERO!" a high pitched female voice screeched.

"This is not fucking happening," Heero mumbled.

"Wing! Ooh I'm telling Angelo," Ambrosia said laughing.

Relena came out of nowhere and latched onto Heero.

"My love! You were gone for so long!" Relena wailed.

Heero pulled out of Relena's grasp and was nearly in Duo's lap.

"Relena if you don't mind we were trying to have lunch," Heero stated.

Duo was waging an internal battle with himself. He was currently trying to decide if he should kill Relena, or pull Heero the rest of the way onto his lap and ravish him.

"Oh I'd love to join you!" Relena said.

"But you weren't invited," Ambrosia stated confused.

"Who are you?" Relena asked snobbishly.

"Ambrosia," she said smiling.

"And where are your parents?" Relena asked.

"They died...a long time ago," Ambrosia said sadly looking down at her lap.

"Then maybe you should go back to the orphanage you crawled from," Relena snapped.

Duo had to grab hold of Heero who looked like he was going to snap Relena in half. Heero was now in Duo's lap and struggling to get out of it.

"Maxwell!" Heero barked.

"You can't kill her she's still important to the peace," Duo said.

"You're a mean lady!" Ambrosia cried.

"You're a rude little brat," Relena spat.

Relena looked over her shoulder in annoyance when someone tapped on it.

"You're a psycho bitch!" Sally seethed before punching Relena across the face.

Everyone looked on shocked. Then they all looked over at Heero who had began to crack up. Duo was entranced. He had never seen Heero laugh before and it was breath taking.

"Karma!" Heero called still chuckling.

"That's one hell of a woman you got there Chang," Duo said.

Wufei smiled proudly as Sally again took her seat beside him. Heero stopped laughing and looked around. He was in Duo's lap with Duo's arms around his waist. He blushed furiously before scrambling out of Duo's grasp.

'Is Heero blushing!' Duo's mind raced.

The rest of the luncheon was uneventful. After they were done eating they sat there and talked for a while. Heero jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Yuy speaking," Heero answered.

"Yea we're fine. At the Morgana eating lunch with my friends. Yea she's fine. Ok see you then," Heero said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Duo asked.

"Angelo," Heero stated putting his coat back on.

"Angelo?" everyone chorused.

"He's going to be here shortly to pick up Ambrosia. I thought I'd stick around with you guys for a while if that's alright?" Heero asked.

"Of course it's alright," Quatre said.

Sure enough five minutes later Angelo showed up.

"Hello," Angelo greeted.

"Everyone this is Angelo, Angelo this is Duo, Wufei, Sally, Quatre, and Trowa," Heero introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Heero speaks of you often," Angelo said smiling at Duo.

"Funny he hardly speaks of you," Duo said with a glare.

"I'm ready to go now!" Ambrosia announced.

"Alright lets go Amby," Angelo said smiling at Ambrosia.

"Be careful," Heero said.

"Always, and Heero see you later," Angelo called over his shoulder.

"So that's the mysterious Angelo he seems like a nice guy," Trowa said.

"Hey lets get some drinks at the bar!" Duo said cheerfully.

"Sounds good to me," Sally said.

Everyone walked over and sat down at the bar table. The seating arrangement was the same except sense Ambrosia was gone the seat beside Heero was empty.

"So Yuy can you handle your liquor?" Duo asked with a smirk.

"Probably better than you can," Heero replied.

"No drinking contest a drunk Maxwell is a bad thing," Wufei said.

"It was an ugly shirt anyway Wuffers," Duo chuckled remembering the time he had gotten sick all over Wufei's new silk shirt.

Wufei just glared at Duo and then Heero who had started chuckling.

"Sense when do you laugh Yuy?" Wufei asked.

"Time can do wondrous things Chang," Heero said.

"I can see that and it scares me," Wufei said.

Everyone laughed and ordered their a beer.

"And after escaping the lab I ran into Angelo who took me to a safe house. I met his adopted daughter Ambrosia and decided to stay a while to make sure it was safe to show up again. I was on my way to see you guy's when some asshole grabbed Ambrosia and tried to take off with her," Heero said.

He had lied a lot about what had happened at the lab. He didn't tell them about the torture, or Lucius. He also lied about Angelo and Ambrosia, but he didn't think they'd believe the truth so he had to lie.

"Hey there beautiful," A man said sliding onto the stool next to Heero.

Heero looked around to see who the man was talking to and realized the man was looking at him. The man was tall about 6/2 with short greased back blond hair, and brown eyes. He was attired in a red tank-top, blue-jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"Wanna dance?" the man asked.

"Sorry I'm here with friends," Heero answered politely.

"Come on one dance, I won't keep you long," the man said.

"Sorry, but...I'm really not interested," Heero said.

"So no dance," the man said sorrowfully.

Heero shook his head and looked down at his beer. He jumped when he felt an arm slide around his waist.

"Well if you won't dance, lets go back to my place," the man said with a leer.

"I said I wasn't interested," Heero said shoving the mans arm off his waist.

Everyone watched the exchange and glanced worriedly at Duo. Duo looked passed the point of pissed. Quatre briefly worried for the safety of the blond man.

"No need to be shy sexy," the man persisted again placing his arm around Heero's waist.

A/N: another chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Broken Vodka Bottles, and Dancing

A/N: I want to thank you for your reviews! I want to give a special thanks to my consistent readers and reviewers! Nita-sama, Shroom87, Caliber Bitchez, Serenity Maxwell, twitchyfingers, Ganki, Shikyo-No-Megami, Zakai, and Raelyn-Mage! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Everyone watched the exchange and glanced worriedly at Duo. Duo looked passed the point of pissed. Quatre briefly worried for the safety of the blond man. "No need to be shy sexy," the man persisted again placing his arm around Heero's waist.

AU...

Chapter 6

Heero glared daggers at the man.

"Look I tried to be nice and let you down easy, but you don't seem to understand. I am not fucking interested in you!" Heero shouted.

"Aw sweets your breaking my heart," the man said in mock hurt.

"I'll break something," Heero said with a smirk.

"Huh?" the man asked.

Before the man could do anything Heero removed the arm from his waist, then kicked the bottom of the stool making the man fall and hit his jaw on the counter.

"You fucking bastard!" the man yelled wiping the blood from his chin.

"Hey man he said he wasn't interested and you kept annoying him, and the end result was you getting your ass kicked," Duo said standing beside Heero.

"Will see who kicks who's ass!" the man said whistling.

Six large men arrived behind the blond man popping their knuckles and whipping out there little two inch knives.

"You have got to be kidding me," Heero laughed.

"Poor things look serious," Duo chuckled.

"This is dishonorable, and distasteful. You can handle this right Maxwell," Wufei said turning back to his beer.

"More fun for me then," Duo said.

"This is kinda like picking on children," Heero commented getting off the stool.

"No we are teaching the Heero," Duo said.

"What the hell does that mean you long haired faggot!" one of the men spat.

"He means knuckle up because we're about to school your ass!" Heero said with a devilish smirk.

The first man lunged forward trying to stab Heero in the gut. Heero simply stepped to the side and kicked the man in the back, causing his head to connect with the bar. The next man tried attacking Duo by sending several punches and kicks his way. Duo dodged all of them and punched the man in the gut causing him to go down. The next man charged Heero like a bull intending to tackle him, but Heero jumped over him as if playing leap frog. Duo grabbed the empty bottle of beer and smashed it over the charging idiots head. Two of the other men that remained standing went after Duo at the same time, while the blond guy went after Heero yet again.

"After I get done beating your ass! I plan on fucking it just as hard," the blond man leered.

"You are really pissing me off," Heero growled.

Duo was dancing circles around the two men after him, making them dizzy.

"Hold still you little shit!" one of them cursed.

"Ok!" Duo sang.

He stopped right in front of the man and punched him in the face, causing the man to sink to his knees and hold his now bleeding nose. The other man came up behind Duo and grabbed him.

"Ha! I got you now!" the man cheered.

"Fuck off!" Duo shouted before elbowing the man in the ribs and flipping him over his shoulder.

Heero was dodging every punch the blond man was throwing and smirking at him the whole time.

"You won't be smiling for long you little prick!" the blond man snarled whipping out a knife and charging at him.

Heero spun out of the way avoiding the knife. The man stood at the bar and turned around ready to charge again. A heavy vodka bottle came down crashing on top of the blonds head. Heero watched amused as he sank to the floor.

"What a waist of vodka!" Duo said tossing the broken bottle away.

"I'm a little disappointed I didn't even break a sweat," Heero said running a hand through his bangs.

"Are you children done playing?" Wufei asked amused.

"Yes father!" Duo and Heero said at the same time before they burst out laughing.

Wufei gave them a strange look.

"Maniac's" Wufei commented.

Quatre giggled and Trowa just gave a slight smile to show his amusement. Sally was laughing and hugged Wufei. Wufei blushed which made everybody laugh. Music came on and people started to get on the dance floor. Wufei was dragged out by Sally, and Trowa lead his husband out for a dance as well. Duo and Heero took a seat at the bar.

"School their ass?" Duo chuckled.

"Well you said teach so I figured it was a witty retort," Heero said.

"You sure have changed allot," Duo said.

"I hope for the better," Heero said.

"It is! Your laughing and joking around, things that used to be very rare for you. It's a very good thing," Duo said.

"Was I really that bad?" Heero asked.

"Not to the people that understood you," Duo said winking at him.

Heero blushed lightly and grabbed his beer.

"Hey Heero you wanna dance?" Duo asked.

"What?" Heero asked not sure that he heard right.

"Come on dance with me!" Duo said grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Duo I don't dance!" Heero protested.

"But you can dance right?" Duo asked pulling Heero closer to him.

"Duo," Heero growled blushing lightly.

"Relax it's just a dance among friends," Duo said.

"Fine," Heero sighed giving in and dancing with Duo.

Heero surprised Duo with the way he moved. It was hypnotic. Heero moved like water and seemed to be enjoying himself much like everyone else. After everyone danced to their hearts content, they got there coats and started saying their goodbyes.

"I know we planned on going over to me and Trowa's but it's later than I thought and I have so much work to do, maybe tomorrow then?" Quatre asked.

Everyone agreed to meet a Quatre's tomorrow around noon.

"Hey Heero where are you staying?" Duo asked walking his friend out.

"At a hotel," Heero said.

"Why don't you come over to my place for a little while before you head back," Duo asked.

"I guess that would be ok," Heero said following Duo to his jeep.

"Nice ride," Heero commented.

The ride over was fairly quiet, with Heero staring out the window, and Duo sneaking a glance at Heero.

"Home sweet oof!" Duo grunted at Zero again had him on the floor and bathing his face.

"Duo are you ok?" Heero asked.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry I forgot the doggy bag!" Duo said pushing the dog off him.

Zero looked over at Heero and stared at him.

"Heero this is Zero, Zero this is my best buddy Heero," Duo introduced.

Heero went to take a step forward and stopped when Zero gave him a menacing growl.

"Hey Zero stop that!" Duo scolded.

Zero snarled at Heero when he again took a step.

"Hey Heero better stay there a sec I'll go put Zero in my room," Duo said baffled as to why his dog was acting that way.

Heero ignored Duo, and Zero's warning as he walked up and squatted down right in front of the snarling dog. Heero locked Zero in his gaze and held him there as he reached out and scratched the dog behind his ears. Duo heard Heero say something in a strange language and the dog stopped all acts of hostility, and wagged his tail.

"What did you say to him?" Duo asked.

"That's between Zero and me. You haven't changed the place very much over the years," Heero commented looking around.

"Yea well didn't want you to come home, and get angry at turning it to a Goth. theme," Duo laughed.

"Sorry that I didn't stay in touch...it was just complicated," Heero said.

"So Heero what really happened?" Duo asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"Cut the bull shit I know what Angelo is, and I'm pretty sure you do to," Duo said.

"I haven't a clue as to what your talking about," Heero said.

"Yes you do, and for future reference you are a terrible liar," Duo said.

"I don't know what your talking about," Heero said again.

"Fine if I haven't earned your trust by now I guess I never will," Duo snapped walking to his room and slamming the door.

"You'd hate me if you knew what happened...and I couldn't bare your hatred," Heero whispered sadly before getting up and walking out the door.

A/N: Another chapter finished! Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Scars

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "Fine if I haven't earned your trust by now I guess I never will," Duo snapped walking to his room and slamming the door. "You'd hate me if you knew what happened...and I couldn't bare your hatred," Heero whispered sadly before getting up and walking out the door.

AU..

Chapter 7

Duo looked around his room. The walls were black with red lining, and glowing stars covered his ceiling. His king sized bed was also covered in black, sheets and blankets. A small oak table sat beside his bed with a picture frame currently displaying a picture of all the pilots smiling, even Heero. Duo remembered that was the first time he got the man to smile for the camera. His closet was right beside his bed with mirror doors that would slide open from side to side. His walls were also covered in posters and he had some tasteful art. One painting in particular caught his eye. It was an angel with chained wings, the chains leading down to earth and holding the angel away from heaven. He often thought of Heero when he looked at this painting. He had been waiting for Heero to come in and talk to him, but it seems the other pilot was being stubborn, so Duo would have to go back out to the living room to talk to him.

"Stubborn ass!" Duo mumbled getting off his bed and heading for the living room.

He was surprised to find that Heero wasn't there. Rain was really starting to poor, and Duo slapped himself in the head when he realized the only way for Heero to get back was either have Duo drive him or to walk, and Duo was still here so that meant that Heero was out walking in the rain.

"Did his brain just decide not to work anymore," Duo said grabbing his coat and keys.

Heero had been walking for at least an hour. The rain had started half an hour ago.

"Well this sucks," Heero said to himself.

His hair was plastered to the back of his neck, and forehead. His coat was leather but still he was getting soaked, making his clothes heavier. Heero stuck out his thumb as another car drove by. It didn't stop, and Heero avoided being sprayed by the water it just drove through.

"They're smart not to pick up people who wonder around in the rain, and that makes me feel a little bit better, but at the same time pissed," Heero voiced aloud.

He noticed another car out in the distance and was about to stick out his thumb again when a burning pain shot through both his wrists. He pulled his hands close to himself, and snapped his attention to the car coming his way. It was a black Mustang with, black tinted windows. The burning in his wrist intensified as the car came closer. Over the years Heero had learned the pain was a siren going off when a demon was approaching. It helped him hunt them, having built in demon radar wasn't a bad thing. The scars however he hated. They stood out way to much which is why he wore the gloves. The car was coming closer, and Heero was in no mood to deal with a demon so he looked around to find a place to hide. When he turned around he spotted a familiar black jeep coming his way.

"Duo," Heero said surprised.

Duo pulled up beside him and opened the door.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to have enough sense to stay out of the rain," Duo said with a smile.

"I wouldn't know, can't remember my parents," Heero said getting in.

Duo turned the jeep around and started heading back to his house.

"This isn't the way to my hotel," Heero pointed out.

Duo glanced over at Heero and was about to comment on Heero's excellent navigation skills but stopped. Heero looked really good wet. His hair was plastered to his face in the most erotic way, and the clothes he was wearing clung to his body tightly. Duo forced himself to look at the road, but even as he watched the road naughty images of the wet wing pilot kept popping into his head.

"Duo are you ok your gripping the steering wheel pretty tightly," Heero said with a worried expression.

'Fuck no I'm not ok! I'm as hard as a rock, and you'd kill me if I tried anything,' Duo's mind wailed.

"I'm fine," Duo said in a strained voice.

Heero raised a brow at his friends odd behavior.

"I'm just a little pissed that you walk out into a rain storm instead of asking me for a ride," Duo said.

He wasn't lying he was pissed that Heero took off without saying anything, and angry at the fact that he was walking in the rain, one because he could get sick, and two because he was now an untouchable, walking wet dream.

"Oh sorry," Heero said sadly and looked down at his hands. Fire flared up through his wrists again and he winced slightly and clutched one wrist close to his chest.

"Heero you ok man?" Duo asked worriedly.

Heero looked around and spotted the black Mustang pulling off onto another road before speeding down it.

"Yea I'm fine," he said again looking down at his hands.

Duo pulled into the driveway, and both he and Heero ran to the front porch. Heero shivered and his teeth chattered when they entered the cool house.

"Your lips are turning blue. I'll let you borrow some dry clothes and throw your wet ones in the wash for you," Duo said.

"Duo I really should get back to the hotel...," he stopped when he noticed the look of determination in Duo's eyes.

"Ok," Heero sighed.

"Good boy," Duo chirped heading to his room to find something for Heero to wear.

He found a black long sleeved shirt, and a black pair of sweat pants.

"Here you go! You remember where the bathroom is don't you?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

"Why in the hell didn't I take him back to the hotel?" Duo asked Zero desperately.

The dog tilted its head to the side and looked at Duo with the 'what the fuck?' look.

"A lot of help you are," Duo said glaring at Zero.

"I put my stuff in the wash so don't worry about it," Heero said standing in Duo's doorway.

Duo couldn't help but stare. The shirt he let Heero borrow was a little to big and the sleeves almost covered over his finger tips. The sweat pants hung low on his hips even with the drawstring pulled tight, and the pant legs covered Heero's feet. Heero's hair was still wet but a towel was around his shoulders to catch the dripping. Duo had never seen anything so sexy, yet adorable in his life.

"Duo?" Heero asked starting to fidget under his gaze.

"What!" Duo jumped startled.

"Nothing...when are you taking me back to the hotel?" Heero asked.

"After we have a talk," Duo said motioning for Heero to enter his bedroom.

Heero sighed and walked into his room taking a seat on Duo's large bed.

'BAD IDEA!' Duo's mind screamed seeing Heero on his bed.

Heero tugged at the sleeves on the shirt making sure they covered his wrists.

"I see you took off your favored gloves," Duo said jokingly.

"They were wet," Heero said looking down at his hands.

"Heero are you sure your ok?" Duo asked taking a seat next to Heero on the bed.

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?" Heero said still not looking at him.

"Because I worry! I'm surprised my hair hasn't turned white or fallen out! Four years Heero! Four years! Not a fucking phone call! Only notes that weren't even from you!" Duo ranted.

"It's complicated Duo...it just wasn't safe to contact you," Heero said quietly.

Duo let out a sigh, and his expression softened.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go all Wuffers on you," Duo chuckled to lighten the mood.

"It's ok I deserve it," Heero said.

"Heero you haven't looked at me the entire time we've been home...what's on your mind?" Duo asked.

"Well...something happened before I left with Angelo," Heero said still focusing on his hands.

"What?" Duo asked.

"I...I can't tell you I'm afraid," Heero said shakily.

Duo put his arms around Heero and pulled him into a hug.

"Trust me man you have nothing to fear from me," Duo said rubbing soothing circles on Heero's back.

"Yes I do...I fear your hatred," Heero whispered closing his eyes.

Duo stopped shocked by Heero's words.

"Heero look at me," Duo said.

Heero just shook his head and continued to look down at his hands. Duo put his fingers under Heero's chin and pushed up forcing Heero to look at him. Duo was shocked to see tears in Heero's eyes, and he felt Heero shaking slightly. His friend had never looked so vulnerable.

"Heero I could never hate you," Duo said gently.

"You don't understan-," Heero was silenced as Duo's lips descended on his own.

Duo watched as Prussian eyes widened in shock before sliding closed. He couldn't help it he had to kiss him. The pain in Heero's eyes, the fear, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted make that pain and fear vanish, and before he knew it he was kissing him. Duo licked and nipped at Heero's bottom lip asking for entrance. Heero opened his mouth shyly, and granted Duo's tongue entrance. Duo groaned in satisfaction. Heero tasted like sweet vanilla, and a hint of strawberry. A shock went through both of them as there tongues met in a slippery dance. Duo maneuvered them so that he was laying over Heero's body. He broke the kiss only to start leaving a trail of fiery kisses along Heero's jaw, before moving down his neck.

"Duo," Heero moaned softly.

Heero gasped as he felt fingers ghost over his abdomen. He felt his shirt being tugged at, and that's when his mind came back into focus.

"Duo stop!" Heero said.

Duo stopped and looked down into Heero's eyes. Then Duo's eyes widened as they caught sight of something. Heero's sleeve had been pushed up, and he stared at the perfect cross shaped scar that was carved into Heero's wrist.

"Heero who?" Duo asked grabbing the wrist and pulling it closer for inspection.

"Duo don't!" Heero shouted trying to pull his arm away.

"No! Who did this to you...did you?" Duo asked fearing the answer.

"No! I didn't!" Heero snapped.

Duo pulled the wrist to his chest and held it there.

"Then who?" he asked gently.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is done, and things seem to be spicing up! Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Fallen Angel

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "No! Who did this to you...did you?" Duo asked fearing the answer. "No! I didn't!" Heero snapped. Duo pulled the wrist to his chest and held it there. "Then who?" he asked gently.

AU...

Chapter 8

Heero looked away and his gaze fell on a painting of an angel chained to the earth.

"Heero? Please talk to me...please trust me?" Duo asked.

Heero looked back up into Duo's eyes. Worry, encouragement, determination, and another emotion Heero hadn't seen before, shone in Duo's cobalt blue eyes.

"Ok...but could you...," Heero said.

"Could I?" Duo asked.

"Could you get off me first," Heero said blushing furiously.

Duo wanted to laugh. He couldn't help it, Heero was just adorable.

"Sure," Duo said sitting up on his knees still straddling Heero's legs.

Heero rose up on his elbows and glared at Duo.

"I'm not going to run away Duo, so stop pinning me," Heero growled.

"You didn't mind earlier," Duo said with a lecherous smirk.

"Do you want an answer to your question or not?" Heero asked sending Duo a glare.

Duo noticed Heero still blushing and that destroyed any power the glare would have had. He leaned forward and kissed Heero's forehead before moving over and sitting beside him.

"Better?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded and sat up pulling his feet up under him.

"That day I disappeared. I had woken up when I felt someone else's presence in the room. I had thought it was you playing a prank again, but that changed when a needle was shoved into my throat. It must have been a new drug because it worked almost as soon as it hit my bloodstream," Heero said tugging at the sleeves of the shirt again.

Duo grabbed his hand and held it in his own.

"When I woke up I was in a lab room. I could tell because of the smell, and I was strapped down to a metal table. I really couldn't see very well because there was a bright light constantly in my eyes. He injected me with another new drug that I think attacks the nervous system, but it doesn't damage it. It just sends signals of pain. My body being trained to fight drugs wore out not very long after. He injected me with several different drugs, beat me, and one time he whipped me. Then...he showed up," Heero said.

"Who?" Duo asked in barely contained anger.

"Who he is isn't what you need to worry about...what he is, is the real question you should ask," Heero said bitterly.

"Then what is he?" Duo asked. 'Regardless what he is I will kill his ass, very slowly and painfully,' Duo thought.

"I know your going to think this is crazy, but please refrain from shipping me to the nearest looney bin until I'm done with my story," Heero said.

"Heero I don't think your crazy," Duo said giving Heero's hand a squeeze.

"You might change your mind after you hear this," Heero sighed.

"Try me," Duo said giving Heero a smile.

"You asked for it," Heero said frowning.

"His name is Lucius, and he is a demon. Not one who is called that because of his behavior, but the one of many who work for the devil. He said he required me to steel a certain person, a person he couldn't get close to. He offered me a power most people would jump and grab onto, but I said no and this pissed him off," Heero said.

Heero pulled his hand away from Duo and rolled up his sleeves showing the scars.

"He took a dagger and cut these into my wrists, as another form of torture to try and persuade me. He said willing workers were better thinkers. I still refused, and he decided he would recruit me anyway willing or not. He cut his own wrist and made me swallow a pretty good amount of his blood. I learned later that the demon blood attacks the human blood overpowering it, and making the human a demon. Luckily for me Angelo showed up, you said you knew what he was," Heero said looking at Duo.

"I know he's not human, but he's not a bad guy...lets just say we had a weird run in," Duo said taking Heero's hand again.

"Well he's an angel...he stopped the transformation by turning me half angel," Heero said.

"Then what's the problem?" Duo asked with a confused expression.

"Well he was able to partially stop the transformation...I'm also half demon," Heero said sadly.

Heero closed his eyes tightly, and waited for a punch to be thrown or harsh words to be shouted, but neither happened. What he felt were warm arms come around him and pull him into a warm embrace.

"Is that what you were so afraid to tell me?" Duo asked gently.

"Well yea I'm part demon, a monster," Heero whispered still tense in Duo's hold.

"Have you purposely hurt people and enjoyed it?" Duo asked.

"No," Heero replied.

"Have you lured someone into doing wrong for fun?" Duo asked.

"No," Heero replied again slowly relaxing into the warm embrace.

"You still want to protect people and make them happy don't you," Duo said.

"Yea," Heero replied.

"Then the monster you say is in you has no power. You don't wish to do any harm to anyone, and want to protect everyone. That doesn't sound like a demon to me," Duo said kissing the top of Heero's head.

"The fact still remains that is here. Because of that I'm damned either way," Heero said sorrowfully.

Duo hugged Heero tighter.

"Do you see that painting over there, the one of the angel in chains," Duo asked.

"Yes," Heero said.

"That angel reminds me of you. The angel continuously tries to fly to heaven only to be pulled back down to earth, much like you are now. You want to do good, but are also being pulled back to the thought that you could do evil. I think that in the painting if it were real, if the angel fought hard enough the chains would brake and the angel would be free. If you ever feel the demon side of you overturning the angel, fight against it. If it does over take you I know you are strong enough to fight back. Keep fighting and eventually you'll brake free," Duo said.

"So you don't hate me?" Heero asked.

"I told you before I could never hate you, and you know I never lie," Duo said.

"About earlier...why did you kiss me?" Heero asked.

"Because I wanted to," Duo said.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Because you are to irresistible to not want to," Duo said.

"Oh," Heero said.

Duo tilted Heero's face up toward him before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I also kissed you because I love you more than life itself," Duo said as he broke the kiss.

"You love me?" Heero asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I love you and only you. Whatever life throws at us, heaven or hell, I will be there with you always, if you'll let me stay," Duo said.

"I want you to stay...I love you to," Heero said giving Duo a breathtaking smile.

Duo was about to lean in and kiss his new boyfriend into a puddle of goo, when Heero's cell phone rang.

"I swear that damn phone can live through anything! Soaking wet and the damn thing still works!" Heero ranted getting up and answering.

"Yuy speaking," Heero said.

Duo watched as several emotions passed over Heero's face. Surprise, worry, panic, and then anger.

"Do not go anywhere I'll be there shortly," Heero said before flipping the phone closed.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"I have to get back to the hotel," Heero said walking to the laundry room and grabbing his now clean dry clothes.

Heero was glad someone finally invented a machine that washes and dries your clothes in one load.

"What's going on?" Duo asked.

"Angelo and Ambrosia are in trouble. Lucius has shown up there, and now Angelo and Ambrosia are trapped," Heero said pulling off Duo's shirt.

Duo was about to tell Heero he was coming when he noticed something on Heero's back.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"Yea?" Heero replied.

"Is that...is that a tattoo?" Duo asked in disbelief.

Heero had a pair of awesome angel wings inked onto his back.

"Yea I got it to cover the scars the whip left," Heero said putting on his shirt.

"That is beyond a doubt sexy," Duo said smirking.

"Not now Duo I have to go," Heero said dressing quickly.

Duo wondered why Heero had changed in front of him. He was almost convinced it was because Heero was in a hurry, that is until he caught the smirk Heero threw at him.

"You little bastard," Duo growled.

"What love?" Heero asked heading for the door.

"You are going to be very sorry for that little stunt later," Duo said giving Heero a predatory look.

"Promises, promises," Heero said walking out the door followed by a laughing Duo.

Zero just stared at the door after the two had left. The look on the dogs face clearly said 'feed me'.

A/N: Another chapter is done! What do you think will happen? Should I add a lemon? Will they make it back to feed Zero? Please review! I need to know what you think!


	9. Loss of Control

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the reviews...and now anonymous readers can review as well! Sorry I did not know I was blocking you people! o0...I'm very sorry about that, on with chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "You are going to be very sorry for that little stunt later," Duo said giving Heero a predatory look. "Promises, promises," Heero said walking out the door followed by a laughing Duo. Zero just stared at the door after the two had left. The look on the dogs face clearly said 'feed me'.

AU

Chapter 9

Duo let Heero drive sense Heero knew where he was going.

"Hey Heero you need to slow down a bit. I don't think Lucius would make a public display of his power right," Duo said.

"No he wouldn't which is why he is evacuating the hotel at this instant. Angelo and Ambrosia can't leave or they'll be caught," Heero said glancing in the rear view mirror.

"How in the hell is he evacuating the hotel without looking at least a bit suspicious?" Duo asked looking at the speedometer that was very close to 100mph.

"Fire alarm is suppose," Heero said again glancing in the rear view mirror.

Heero relaxed a bit as he noticed they weren't being followed.

"So exactly how do you plan on getting to Angelo and Ambrosia," Duo asked with a concerned expression.

Heero didn't look at him as he replied.

"Where there's a will there's a way right?" Heero said.

"Yea sure, don't do anything stupid Heero," Duo cautioned.

"You know me," Heero said with a smirk.

"That's what makes me worry," Duo said seriously.

Heero wrists suddenly flared up in pain. He cried out gripping the steering wheel harder and swerving just in time to avoid a head on collision with a black mustang, that had black tinted windows. Heero managed to get the car under control.

"Shit! Duo hang on!" Heero shouted as he spotted the mustang right behind him.

Heero slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal, only resulting in putting one foot of distance between the mustang and the jeep. Duo opened the glove compartment and pulled out his hand gun.

"Shooting them is only going to piss them off," Heero commented swerving slightly when the mustang bumped his back left tire.

"Their car isn't alive is it?" Duo asked taking the safety off the gun.

"Not that I know of," Heero replied.

"Good then it's tires won't make a miraculous recovery," Duo said leaning out the window and taking aim.

The mustang slammed hard into the back end of the jeep, making Duo miss his shot.

"Bastard's!" Heero growled.

Another black mustang with tented windows suddenly came off a side road and slammed into Duo's side of the car. Luckily Duo had pulled back inside before the car had struck. The mustang behind them and the one at the side forced them off the road and into a ditch.

"This is not good!" Duo said searching the floorboard for his gun.

Then another mustang appeared in front of them revving its engine.

"Oh shit!" Heero shouted.

"Great death by mustang!" Duo yelled.

The mustang rushed froward, and Duo and Heero barely made it out before the mustang plowed into the front of the jeep making it explode.

"Fucking hell!" Duo shouted watching the flames coming at them really fast.

Heero dropped to his knee's and hit the ground hard with his fist, making a large peace of earth rise up and shield them. The flames finally receded and the piece of earth fell to the ground as dust.

"Whoa," Duo said with a whistle.

Heero looked around wildly when he heard a mustangs engine.

"Shit Duo run!" Heero shouted pulling his boyfriend to his feet.

One of the mustang was right behind them almost touching the back of their legs. Heero dove to the right, and Duo dove to the left to avoid being run over. Heero and Duo looked up just when a set of headlights flashed on in front of each of them. All three mustangs crept up to them as, if toying with them. Heero pulled a grenade out of his coat pocket.

"Um...Heero what are you doing?" Duo asked.

"Ever heard the term fight or flight?" Heero asked with a smirk.

"Yea why?" Duo asked worriedly.

Heero grabbed Duo's hand and held tightly to it. Duo watched amazed as a pair of large, beautiful white wings appeared on Heero's back, amazingly leaving Heero's shirt and coat in tact. With one large flap they were in the air. Heero pulled the pin out of the grenade with his teeth and threw it in the middle of the three mustangs. A few seconds later and there was a huge explosion destroying all three mustangs. Heero and Duo landed safely out of the flames reach.

"You did not tell me you could fly!" Duo said in shock.

"I don't remember you asking," Heero said stretching his wings.

"Smart ass!" Duo said giving Heero a mock glare.

Heero just smiled, before making his wings vanish.

"Um...how are we going to get to the hotel now?" Duo asked.

"Do any of the pilots live close to here?" Heero asked.

"Wufei does," Duo said.

"Does he still have that hummer?" Heero inquired.

"Yea but I doubt he's going to come out here in the middle of the night to pick us up," Duo ranted.

"Then I'll have to persuade him," Heero said taking out his cell phone.

"Oh this is going to be one hell of a night!" Duo said taking a seat on the ground.

Duo took a moment and looked around. This are reminded him a lot of the desert. There were no tree's or bushes, only dirt and rocks.

"This sucks we are right out in the open," Duo said laying back.

"That is an injustice Chang! Now get your ass down here or I will print out every love letter you wrote to Sally but never gave her! Oh yes I can and I will...good we're the ones sitting on the side of the road," Heero said snapping the phone closed.

"Ah I love your powers of persuasion," Duo chuckled.

"With you I'd use a different tactic," Heero said smiling evilly.

"Oh the possibilities!" Duo sang.

"Are you ok? I mean no injuries right?" Heero asked concerned.

"Some scrapes and possible bruising, but other than that I'm fine. You?" Duo asked.

"Same," Heero said.

Twenty minutes later...

Wufei pulled up in his red hummer and got out slamming the door.

"Yuy! Maxwell! You better have a good...," Wufei trailed off as he noticed his comrades appearance.

Heero was covered in dirt and had a scrape over his left eyebrow. His jeans were tore at the right knee cap, and one of his shoes was missing half of its bottom. Duo didn't look any better. He to was covered in dirt, and his braid was coming undone. His cheek had a long scratch on it, his jeans were torn at the right knee, and his right shoe was missing.

"What the hell happened?" Wufei asked.

"The traffic this late is killer," Duo chuckled.

"Come on I need to get back to my hotel very quickly," Heero said getting up and brushing some dirt off his arms and shoulder.

Wufei just gaped a moment before shaking his head and getting into the car. They finally made it to the hotel to discover it's parking lot completely empty.

"Is this it Yuy?" Wufei asked not liking the vacancy of the place.

"Yea thanks for the ride Chang," Heero said getting out followed by Duo.

"We'll be seeing you Wuffers!" Duo said slamming the care door.

"Maxwell!" Wufei growled before driving off.

Heero looked around and noticed the parking lot security cameras pointing in their direction. He smiled and winked at the camera before shooting it a bird.

"What are you doing!" Duo ranted.

"Saying hello to our hosts," Heero commented dryly.

"Remember what I said about not doing anything stupid," Duo said seriously.

"Of course," Heero replied.

"I'm serious Heero," Duo said grabbing his boyfriends hand.

"I'll be careful, but you have got to follow any instruction I give you, got it?" Heero said.

"Right'o my angel!" Duo sang.

"We're doomed," Heero said comically shaking his head.

Heero let his eyes sweep over the ten floors of the hotel. He spotted a glowing orb on the roof.

"They're on the roof, and there are at least twelve demons on each floor leading up to it," Heero said rubbing his burning wrists.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just fly up there and get them, then fly back down?" Duo asked.

"No because then we could be ambushed from the lower floors, and if we did escape we'd be chased by about 120 demons," Heero said pulling out two twin handguns.

"Thought you sais shooting them pissed them off," Duo said smirking.

"Not with these. They have special ammo that's been blessed. You will use these, here are some clips," Heero said handing Duo the guns and clips.

"Oh and what are you going to use?" Duo asked taking the guns and pocketing the extra clips.

Heero pulled the cross from around his neck and threw it up into the air. A bright light flashed and a black and white handled katana fell into Heero's hand.

"This amongst several powers I've learned," Heero said smirking at the bewildered expression on Duo's face.

"Ok then any tips?" Duo asked checking the guns to make sure they were off safety.

"Yea aim for head and heart and shoot quickly before they shoot you," Heero said giving the katana a few warm up slashes and swings.

"How do we go about this?" Duo asked.

"One floor at a time, taking out every demon on each floor. I'll keep a barrier around you so their powers wont have much affect on you, but please duck and dodge as many as you can," Heero said putting his arms around Duo.

"I'll do my best," Duo said returning the hug.

"If we get separated use this to get my attention," Heero said handing Duo a small silver whistle.

"This looks like the dog whistle I trained Zero with," Duo commented.

"It is not a dog whistle," Heero said with a mock glare.

"Of course not Hee-puppy," Duo joked.

"Ok goof get serious we're going in," Heero said slowly withdrawing from Duo's arms.

"Heero try to be careful this time," Duo said sternly.

"Same to you," Heero said in his monotone voice.

"Always love!" Duo said walking beside Heero up to the front door of the hotel.

Heero stepped in first scanning the room for any sign of movement. The walls were a simple white color trimmed gold and a large oak desk sat in the center of the room. Other furniture was scattered about the room. Chairs, tables, and stools. Nothing seemed to be there until a demon covered by a black robe shot out of nowhere. The demon fired to shots one at each of them. Heero caught both bullets in one hand, and let them fall from his hand. He used his katana and cut the demon into four pieces before the bullets hit the ground. Duo fired two shots as another demon jumped out. The bullets pierced the demons head and heart, and its body burst into flames.

"Cool," Duo said.

"Duo look out!" Heero shouted using his telekinetic power to throw the demon, that was about to take off Duo's head, into the wall.

When the demon tried to get up Heero decapitated him. Duo nodded his thanks and took out two more demons the same as he had the last, while Heero used his katana and some form of elemental attack Duo figured was wind. Finally the first floor was cleared.

"On to round number two!" Duo cheered following Heero to the stairs.

Each floor did, as Heero said, hold at least twelve demons. When they got to the tenth floor they had to separate for a short time to check all the rooms. Duo told Heero he'd blow the whistle if he got into anything he couldn't handle. Duo kicked open a door and slowly walked in aiming his gun everywhere he looked, starting with the curtains.

"Please someone help!" a voice called from the bathroom.

Duo ran up to the door and through the door open, just to discover no one was there.

"I guess my little pet neglected to inform you of the upper level demons mind tricks," a cold voice said.

Duo turned around quickly and aimed his gun only to have it slapped away and a hand pinning his throat to the wall.

"Well what have we here. Such a handsome face you have...I think I'll borrow it," Lucius said.

Duo watched in horror as the demon holding him took on his own form.

"You bastard! Heero will be able to tell he can sense demons!" Duo shouted.

"My dear child, there are demons swarming this place, even the roof, he won't be able to pick out one or the others presence. Don't worry I'll kill him quickly, but I'm going to keep you alive just in case something goes wrong," Lucius said.

Duo's eyes widened when he heard his own voice come from the impostor's lips. The hand around his throat tightened until he passed out from lack of oxygen. Lucius took the whistle that was in Duo's pocket and tucked it into his own.

"Duo! You ok!" Heero called.

"Yea fine we all done here?" Duo asked.

"Yea next stop the roof!" Heero said heading for the stairs.

Heero missed the frightening grin that spread over Duo's face. It revealed fangs, and a flash of red passed over his eyes.

Heero was the first one to the roof and relief flooded through him when he spotted Angelo, fighting off demons, and Ambrosia in a safe barrier.

"Hey Angelo!" Heero called using a flame element attack to incinerate a demon that was behind him.

Angelo smiled at his friend but then frowned when he saw Duo walking up behind Heero with something glinting in his hand. Angelo pulled a dagger from his pocket and hurled it towards Duo piercing his heart. Duo fell to the ground with a sickening thud, blood pooling around him.

"Duo!" Heero cried kneeling down beside him.

Heero turned him over and pulled Duo into his lap.

"I'm sorry Heero," Duo rasped before Heero felt Duo's heart stop.

Something in Heero snapped and shadow incased him before disappearing a moment later His blood felt like fire and he couldn't feel his heart beating anymore. All he knew was rage and pain and he let it consume him.

"Heero?" Angelo asked cautiously.

Angelo gasped when Heero turned and he found himself staring into raging crimson eyes. Heero slid Duo off his lap and stood slowly before walking slowly and predatorily closer to Angelo.

"Heero listen to me!" Angelo called.

Heero kept walking towards Angelo rage pouring off him in waves. He twirled the katana in his hand changing it into a black bladed scythe.

"I'll listen," Heero said in a deadly tone.

Angelo brought out his wings and ran towards Ambrosia, but cried out in pain as one of his wings was cut by the blade of Heero's scythe. Heero pulled Angelo up by the collar of his shirt and walked over to the edge of the building.

"Heero don't do this your losing control! Listen to me please!" Angelo said with a pained gasp.

Heero moved his grip to Angelo's throat, and he pulled Angelo's face close to his.

"You and your words can burn in hell!" Heero growled viciously before pitching Angelo over the side of the building.

"Now isn't that ironic!" a cold voice laughed.

Heero turned and watched in horror as Duo's form changed into Lucius.

"You killed the one that saved you!" Lucius howled.

"Wing!" Ambrosia cried as the barrier disappeared.

A demon grabbed her and as Heero went to save her Lucius slammed the back of a dagger into Heero's temple knocking him out cold.

"I don't want you dead just yet my little pet, there is still so much fun to be had!" Lucius said dark laughter filling the air.

A/N: Aha! Another chapter is done! What do you think will happen next? Review and you shall find out!


	10. Reckoning

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: A demon grabbed her and as Heero went to save her Lucius slammed the back of a dagger into Heero's temple knocking him out cold. "I don't want you dead just yet my little pet, there is still so much fun to be had!" Lucius said dark laughter filling the air.

AU...

Chapter 10

Heero woke up in a solid white room filled with bright lights.

"Fuck!" Heero cursed shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Ah! It's finally awake," Lucius said walking up and standing next to Heero, who was currently sprawled on the floor.

"You bastard!" Heero shouted kicking Lucius feet out from under him.

Lucius caught himself before he hit the ground, and jumped back up to his feet.

"Now is that anyway to great your master?" Lucius asked.

"Master? Fuck you Lucius I'm not your slave!" Heero spat.

"Oh but you did as you were told," Lucius chuckled.

Heero's head shot up and he glared a Lucius with burning hatred.

"That's right! You got me the little girl, and you just happened to kill one of the angels assigned to protect her," Lucius laughed.

"Where is Ambrosia?" Heero hissed.

"Don't worry your lover is taking care of her," Lucius sneered.

"Duo?" Heero asked shocked.

"No I didn't kill him...yet," Lucius laughed walking out of the room.

Heero stood up and moved around finding that he wasn't bound by anything but the four walls surrounding him. He squinted trying to make his eyes adjust to the brightness ,but he didn't think that would happen.

"Duo's alive," Heero said with a small smile.

Then he frowned when he remembered Angelo.

"What the hell was I thinking!" Heero shouted throwing a punch at the wall and staining the white red.

"I mean really an angel kill a human? Smart Yuy real smart! If you weren't damned before you sure as hell are now!" Heero ranted.

Heero shaded his eyes with his hand while he felt around the room for the door. He didn't see a door anyway, so he figured he would probably have to make one. His wrists were on fire, and throbbed.

"I'm probably in a building filled with demons!" Heero shouted kicking the wall.

He was surprised he hadn't left a dent. Heero knew he had to find a way out and fast. Duo and Ambrosia were alive, but he doubted it would stay that way for long.

"Where's my back up when I need it?" Heero said bitterly.

"Oh right I killed it!" he said in false humor.

Heero shot a current of electricity at the lights making them bust.

"Now I can think better," Heero said.

Duo tried the chains on his arms again.

"This fucking sucks!" he shouted.

"You shouldn't curse Duo," Ambrosia scolded.

"Right sorry kiddo!" Duo said cheerfully.

"I've never had such a cheerful captive," Lucius said entering the room.

Ambrosia, not being bound, scurried over to Duo's side and glared at Lucius.

"Oh, now that's scary!" Lucius laughed.

Duo flipped Lucius off.

"Sit on it and twirl bastard!" he said with a smirk.

Duo felt a tug on his braid, and looked back at a glaring at Ambrosia.

"I can't even curse at the bad guy?" Duo asked.

Ambrosia thought about it for a minute.

"Well...I guess it's not really that wrong," she said.

"Ahem I hate to interrupt you two, but your forgetting I can rip out your voice box, so kindly shut the fuck up," Lucius said menacingly.

Heero took a running start, before jumping in the air and doing a round-house kick. The door flew off its carefully hidden hinges and crushed the guard standing outside. The guard was a little taller than he was, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was attired in a black business suite, with a red rose in his top pocket.

"Where are Duo and Ambrosia being kept?" Heero growled pulling the guard up by his collar.

"Fuck off!" the guard growled.

Heero grabbed the guards wrist tightly and smirked as it bursted into flame.

"AHH! Down six halls to the last door on the left!" The guard shouted.

"Thanks," Heero said before snapping the guards neck.

He grabbed the rose and put it in his jacket pocket, before walking down the hall. The walls were blood red with black trim. He stopped when a large group of guards stepped in his way.

"I'm warning you all right now, that this is not the time to be pissing me off!" Heero barked.

All the guards rushed forward despite the warning and attacked. Heero's crimson eyes glowed fiercely, he tore the cross from his neck and turned it into it's scythe form. He twirled the scythe taking off ten of the guards heads in the process.

"Fucking idiots," Heero murmured smirking as he sliced through another guard.

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked.

"In a nice bright room away from you two," Lucius sneered.

"So what's your big plan? World domination?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"Somewhat, but first I need to get rid of that little brat," Lucius said motioning towards Ambrosia.

"You won't lay a hand on her fuckwod!" Duo growled.

"Shut up you yapping puppy. I'll do whatever I damn please," Lucius laughed.

"Duo," Ambrosia said frightened.

"I'll make it quick for you, but for Heero's lover...I think I'll turn him into a demon so I can watch Heero kill you, assuming he's still on the good side," Lucius said smirking.

Duo's eyes widened in horror.

"If he is still on the good side, then when he kills you he might go insane, if he's on my side then I assume he won't give a damn, and kill you anyway," Lucius said.

"He won't kill me," Duo said with certainty.

"We'll see," Lucius said.

"Why wait," Heero said walking into the room.

"Heero!" Duo said in relief.

Heero had the scythe slung over his shoulder casually, as he strolled up right in front of Lucius.

"How the hell did you get out?" Lucius asked.

"You really are an idiot. You leave a half demon in a room alone with his powers still in functioning order, and with a weapon," Heero said smirking.

"Heero?" Duo asked concerned as he noticed Heero's change in eye color.

"Hm?" Heero asked not taking his eyes off an annoyed Lucius.

"Are you ok?" Duo asked.

"Fan fucking tastic!" Heero said walking past Lucius and over to Duo.

Heero quickly cut the chains away with one twirl of his scythe.

"Take Ambrosia out of the building, and as far from here as you can get her," Heero said.

"Heero wait a sec you can't fight Lucius like this," Duo argued.

"Like what?" Heero asked.

"Your letting your inner demon take control in this fight. If you fight him like this you lose. Fight back," Duo said taking Heero's hand.

"He'd lose in his demon form anyway!" Lucius laughed.

"Oh how can you be so sure?" Heero asked glancing back at Lucius.

"Your weak. I'm fully aware that you've taken out every demon here by yourself. I am also aware of the strain it has put on you," Lucius said.

"Are you also aware that your in perfect range of my scythe?" Heero asked before spinning around and slicing off Lucius's head.

"Let's get out of here," Heero said picking up Ambrosia.

"Are you alright Wing?" Ambrosia asked.

"I'm fine," Heero said heading towards the door.

"This isn't right, Lucius went down way to fucking easy," Duo murmured following Heero.

A/N: Finally another chapter done! Sorry it took me so long to update. Severe sleep deprivation and writers block tends to delay ones progress. Please review and I'll try to update soon!


	11. Evolving

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "Let's get out of here," Heero said picking up Ambrosia. "Are you alright Wing?" Ambrosia asked. "I'm fine," Heero said heading towards the door. "This isn't right, Lucius went down way to fucking easy," Duo murmured following Heero.

AU...

Chapter 11 Evolving

They exited the building and looked around for some form of transportation.

"So what now?" Duo asked.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked still trying to locate an automobile of some sort.

"I mean what do we do now that Lucius is gone," Duo said.

"I don't know live happily ever after," Heero said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that it was so easy?" Duo asked.

"Yea well I've never used my demon powers before this, maybe there more powerful," Heero said.

"Wing look!" Ambrosia said pointing across the parking lot.

Heero and Duo looked over noticing a helicopter.

"Do you still remember how to fly one of those?" Heero asked buckling Ambrosia into the back.

"Your going to let me drive?" Duo asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I'm too tired to drive," Heero said climbing into the passenger seat.

Duo looked at his boyfriend carefully. Heero looked paler, and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. Not to mention his eyes still weren't back to normal.

"Heero you ok?" Duo asked concerned.

"I'm fine Duo...just tired," Heero said leaning his head against the seat and closing his crimson eyes.

"Whatever, you say," Duo said climbing behind the controls of the helicopter.

"Duo is he ok?" Ambrosia asked.

"I don't know lets get him back to my place for some rest," Duo said.

Heero slept through the entire ride on the helicopter. This worried Duo because Heero was a light sleeper, and a helicopter was a noisy machine. Heero didn't seemed to be bothered by the sound in the least though. Duo landed the helicopter behind his house, before getting out and walking over to Heero's side.

"Hey Hee-chan we're home," Duo said giving Heero's shoulder a gentle shake.

Heero groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Duo was happy to be starring into Prussian blue instead of crimson. He was not happy, however to notice that Heero's eyes seemed a bit unfocused.

"Heero you ok?" Duo asked helping him out of the helicopter.

"I'm fine," Heero said leaning on Duo heavily and closing his eyes.

"Duo?" Ambrosia asked concerned.

Duo put his palm on Heero's forehead and jerked back.

"Damn! He's running one hell of a fever!" Duo said sweeping Heero into his arms bridal style.

"Duo what are you doing?" Heero mumbled his eyes still closed.

"Sorry buddy but we have to get your fever down and fast," Duo said kicking open his door and stepping inside.

Ambrosia closed the door behind them and followed Duo into his room.

"Hey Ambrosia the bathroom's down the hall I want you to run a bath. The temperature has to be room temperature. Can you do that," asked.

Ambrosia nodded and headed for the bathroom.

"Heero stay awake," Duo said as he started to strip him.

"I'm to tired for this right now maybe later Duo," Heero slurred.

"Heero you are running a fever I need to strip you down and put you in the tub to cool you off," Duo said.

"Oh...leave the boxers Ambrosia's still with us," Heero said.

"Right," Duo chuckled.

Duo picked up his nearly naked boyfriend and winced at the amount of heat that was pouring off of Heero's skin. Heero snuggled closer to Duo and shivered slightly.

"I'm cold," Heero said his teeth chattering.

"You don't feel cold to me," Duo said stepping into the bathroom.

"Is he ok?" Ambrosia asked.

"He will be in a little bit," Duo said lowering Heero into the water.

"Holy Fucking Hell! It's freezing!" Heero shouted as his heated skin touched the water.

"Yea I know but it has to be done," Duo said taking a sponge and wiping Heero down.

"Ambrosia can you go get the big black robe out of my closet for me?" Duo asked.

"Sure," Ambrosia said.

"So Heero what's going on. You've rarely been sick, and when you were no one could tell because it was never that bad. Why in the hell did you start running a fever all of a sudden?" Duo asked.

"I think it's because I'm trying to fight down my demon half. So far I'm succeeding but, I'm so tired," Heero said.

"Why is it having such a severe affect on you though?" Duo asked.

Heero looked up at Duo and starred before his eyes fluttered closed and he went limp in Duo's arms.

"Heero! Heero! Wake up!" Duo shouted taking him out of the tub.

"Here's the robe," Ambrosia said walking in.

Duo put Heero in the robe quickly while checking for a pulse.

"He's alive but his pulse is erratic...what's happening to him?" Duo asked himself.

"He seems to be changing and rapidly. I might be able to be of some assistance," a voice said.

Duo and Ambrosia whipped around and starred at Angelo in disbelief.

"Your alive!" Ambrosia cheered running up and hugging him.

"Yes. You'll have to forgive me for taking so long to get to you, but I had to heal first and that took a while because of the damage I received," Angelo said looking down at Heero.

"Hey he didn't mean to hurt you man...he just lost control," Duo said.

"Yes I know...I knew we'd have to confront the demon half, but I was unprepared for the skill and power he knew how to wield so quickly. Something's changing within the balance of the demon and angel blood. I'm not sure what will happen just yet, we just have to keep him alive and see what happens when he wakes up," Angelo said.

"Alright then," Duo said picking Heero up and carrying him back to his bedroom.

Duo changed Heero into a pair of sweat pants and a black long sleeved shirt before placing him under the covers.

"It's good to have you back Angelo," Ambrosia said.

"It's good to be back," Angelo said ruffling Ambrosia's hair.

A/N: Another chapter is complete! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Discerning Truth from Lies

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Duo changed Heero into a pair of sweat pants and a black long sleeved shirt before placing him under the covers. "It's good to have you back Angelo," Ambrosia said. "It's good to be back," Angelo said ruffling Ambrosia's hair.

AU...

Chapter 12

Heero was startled awake by screams. His eyes flew open wide and he looked around wildly. Heero noticed that he wasn't in Duo's house, but lying on the ground outside of a burning Cathedral. Screams came from inside and others from the people running around it outside.

"This is just like the Maxwell incident," Heero whispered to himself.

Nuns, Priest's, and children ran around the church screaming in agony and anguish. Then Heero spotted a dark figure walking out of the flames. His eyes widened when he found himself looking at a duplicate of himself. The only difference being his look alike's eyes were crimson.

"Your...Your," Heero stuttered.

"I'm you," his look alike said smirking at him.

Heero couldn't move. He stood frozen in place by shock, and terror. His look alike summoned a scythe from the cross around it's neck and started cutting down the screaming people.

"Stop! I would never do such a thing!" Heero screamed running up and blocking a blow directed at a young child.

Heero cried out in pain as the scythe's blade penetrated his abdomen. His look alike smirked and pulled the blade out. It watched in amusement as Heero fell to the ground clutching at his stomach. It chuckled lightly before walking past him and cutting down more people.

Duo and Angelo snapped to attention as Heero cried out as if in pain and clutched at his stomach. Ambrosia was a few door's down sleeping in Heero's old room.

"Heero!" Duo said grabbing Heero's hand.

Heero was burning up and shaking violently.

"What's happening to him?" Duo asked as Angelo came up and started looking Heero over.

"I don't know, but his fever has spiked and his pulse is accelerating. We need to run another bath and get the fever down," Angelo said.

"Right," Duo said picking up Heero's shaking form.

Heero coughed up blood and gasped for air.

"This isn't real...I'm at Duo's and safe," Heero whispered to himself.

"Oh make no mistake Heero this is very real," his look alike said cutting down another person.

"Who are you!" Heero shouted.

"I told you already, I'm you," his look alike said walking over and kneeling down beside him.

"I would never kill so mercilessly!" Heero hissed.

"Oh but you have! The only differences between you and I being our eye color, and the fact that I enjoy killing people mercilessly. You have killed the same way as I've been doing, it's just that you felt a little bit of guilt," his look alike said pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Duo brushed Heero's bangs out of his eyes. They had kept him in the tub for half an hour and still his fever hadn't dropped.

"What's happening to him?" Duo asked desperately.

"I don't know! This is all new to me!" Angelo said.

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Duo asked.

"Try and keep him alive is a start," Angelo said getting agitated.

"None of this is real! I'm just hallucinating from my fever!" Heero shouted at his look alike.

"Heero can hallucinations hurt you?" it asked.

"The pain is also a hallucination you dumb fuck!" Heero growled.

"Well that's colorful self criticism," the look alike said.

The look alike reached down and shoved his hand into Heero's wound. Heero screamed in pain.

"The pain is real! I am you! Your demon self, but one of us has to go! Our body can't take the strain of having both!" the look alike growled.

Duo's heart jumped into his throat when Heero let out a scream of pain.

"Heero! Wake up!" Duo cried shaking him.

Water sloshed onto the bathroom floor and Duo's jeans, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Duo shaking him isn't going to work! He's in a coma like state!" Angelo yelled grabbing Duo's arms.

"What else can we do!" Duo shouted.

"We can be here for him! That's all we can do!" Angelo shouted.

Heero's vision started to go fuzzy and he fought to stay conscious.

"Just give in Heero you can't beat me I'm too strong for you," the look alike said.

His body shook from pain and anguish. What if his look alike was right? If he was stronger than what was the point of staying in such pain. Heero closed his eyes and started to let himself go.

"HEERO!" Duo screamed when he noticed Heero had stopped breathing.

Angelo helped Duo get Heero out of the tub and they started CPR.

"Don't leave me Heero!" Duo cried breathing air into Heero's lungs.

Ambrosia screamed when she noticed Duo crying, leaning over Heero's body blowing into his mouth.

"Ambrosia no!" Angelo said grabbing her and running out of the room leaving Heero in Duo's care.

'That angel reminds me of you. The angel continuously tries to fly to heaven only to be pulled back down to earth, much like you are now. You want to do good, but are also being pulled back to the thought that you could do evil. I think that in the painting if it were real, if the angel fought hard enough the chains would brake and the angel would be free. If you ever feel the demon side of you overturning the angel, fight against it. If it does over take you I know you are strong enough to fight back. Keep fighting and eventually you'll brake free,' Duo's voice rang through Heero's head.

"Duo!" Heero cried grabbing his look alike's hand and pulling it from his wound.

"What?" the look alike asked in disbelief.

"Duo would never forgive me if I allowed you to take over!" Heero raged before throwing his look alike back into the wall of the burning church.

"Fuck!" the look alike cursed as it hit the ground.

Heero jumped to his feet and transformed the necklace into his katana.

"What makes you think he cares!" the look alike shouted.

'I love you,' Duo's voice echoed through Heero's mind.

"He told me he loved me and that he would never hate me!" Heero shouted as he charged.

The look alike blocked the attack with his scythe.

"He's a liar!" the look alike shouted back before twirling the scythe and cutting Heero's arm.

'I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!'

'I love you' Duo's voice continued running through Heero's mind.

"Duo Maxwell never lie's!" Heero shouted before attacking again.

Heero brought his katana down upon his look alike with all the power he had. The look alike raised his scythe to block it. Both weapons shattered into pieces.

Tears streamed down Duo's face as he continued trying to get Heero to breathe again. Angelo held onto a screaming Ambrosia, as the girl tried to get away so she could get to Heero.

"Heero please don't leave me!" Duo shouted.

The cross around Heero's neck suddenly shattered. Just as it shattered Heero's heart stopped.

"HEERO!" Duo screamed.

"We both have the same amount of strength!" Heero snapped at his look alike.

"As I said before we are the same!" the look alike snapped back.

"Then if you kill me you die!" Heero shouted.

"And if I kill you I die," the look alike stated crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Then why the fuck are we fighting!" Heero screamed.

"It was to get you to except that fact. You can't kill me or you will die. I can't kill you or I will die," the look alike said.

"I get it," Heero growled.

"But, we both can't exist or we both will die. The demon blood and angel blood are currently canceling each other out as we speak," the look alike said.

"Fucking hell we're dead anyway!" Heero shouted.

"You know Lucius isn't dead right?" the look alike stated.

"I know that but I couldn't fight him in my...our current state. I guess he let me leave because he knew I was going to die," Heero said.

"Good I'm glad we're both of equal intelligence. So lets do something about our current state, and send Lucius back to hell," the look alike stated.

"I thought you were the evil side of me?" Heero asked.

"I'm your opposite...you would give your life to save another, but me I'm all about self preservation," the look alike said.

"What can we do we're already merged," Heero said.

"I guess we're not of equal intelligence," the look alike sighed.

"What?" Heero growled.

"Angelo did in some way merge the demon and angel half into one body, but he didn't manage to merge them into one being. It was never attempted before, so I can see why he screwed up. Only the person can merge the two halves properly," the look alike stated.

"And how in the hell do we do that?" Heero asked.

"Come and give me a hug," the look alike said opening his arms and smirking.

"I hate you," Heero said glaring and hugging his look alike.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention this is going to hurt...a lot," the look alike said laughing.

Pain raged through Heero's body, and he screamed in agony.

Duo was kneeling beside Heero's body crying. Suddenly Heeor's eyes snapped open and his body convulsed slightly before it arched off the floor, and Heero let out an ear piercing scream. Then Heero's eyes slid shut and he fell back. Duo caught him before he hit the floor.

"Heero!" Duo shouted checking him over.

Heero's pulse was strong and steady, and his breathing was back to normal.

"Angelo! Ambrosia! Heero's alive!" Duo shouted scooping Heero into his arms.

A/N: Another chapter is done! Please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	13. Reunion and Confusion

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Heero's pulse was strong and steady, and his breathing was back to normal. "Angelo! Ambrosia! Heero's alive!" Duo shouted scooping Heero into his arms.

AU...

Chapter 13

Heero groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them as soon as light hit them.

"Heero?" someone whispered.

Heero tried to role over but found himself wrapped in someone's warm embrace.

"Duo?" Heero asked sleepily opening his eyes.

Duo was indeed the person holding him but he was fast asleep. He could have sworn the voice that called to him was male.

"Heero?" the voice asked again.

Heero reached out and poked Duo's forehead receiving no response.

"Over here," the voice chuckled.

Heero turned around slowly and carefully not waking Duo. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed who was calling him.

"Ah!" he yelled.

Duo jumped up at Heero's shout and fell out of the bed with a loud thud.

"Holy Hell!" Duo shouted trying to get back up.

Angelo was cracking up so hard he had to lean against the wall for support.

"But you were! I thought I!" Heero ranted pointing at Angelo.

"No I'm not, and because of that you obviously didn't kill me," Angelo said before laughing again.

"You little bastard!" Heero growled trying to get out of the bed only to be pushed back down again.

"You are not getting up until you are completely healed," Duo said sternly.

"And who in the hell died and made you boss!" Heero snapped.

"You did! For exactly ten minutes! You stopped breathing and then your fucking heart stopped!" Duo shouted.

"Well if my demon half had informed of what I needed to know instead of being such an asshole that wouldn't have happened!" Heero shouted back.

"Huh?" Duo asked in confusion.

"What?" Angelo asked.

"Well when I went comatose on you, I woke up in a weird realm of some sort. My demon half came out and started doing everything imaginable to piss me off. He stabbed me with a scythe, proceeded to fuck with my mind, before shoving his hand into the wound to show me it was real. It turns out that I and my demon half weren't merged properly, and that I and my other half were the only ones that could completely and correctly merge. So we did, and I passed out from pain. Then I woke up here again," Heero explained.

"That made very little sense to me," Duo said.

"I understood it," Angelo said.

"Wing!" Ambrosia shouted in delight before jumping on the bed and hugging Heero.

Zero stuck his head in the door and looked around before also jumping onto the bed and bathing Heero's face with dog kisses.

"Zero your drowning me!" Heero laughed.

Duo couldn't help but smile at the picture of Heero with Ambrosia hugging his neck and Zero licking his face. It was just so cute! Angelo laughed lightly for a moment before gaining a serious expression.

"Heero you are aware Lucius is still alive right?" Angelo asked.

Heero pushed Zero off him gently and sat up with Ambrosia still in his lap.

"Yea I know, but before we go on demon slayer mode, I think I need to see what I'm capable of now that I'm one instead of two different components," Heero said.

"Well you can do this after you rest for a few more days. Now everyone out! Let the man rest!" Duo said.

Ambrosia pouted, but agreed to leave for Heero's well being. Zero followed Ambrosia out seemingly glaring at Duo, and Angelo stayed right where he was.

"Angelo?" Duo asked.

"What? I need to talk to Heero for a moment," Angelo said.

"Well he's tired so you can talk to him later," Duo said.

"No, actually I will talk with him now," Angelo said not moving from his spot.

"Look buddy I don't give a damn what you are! This is my house and you will abide by my rules or I'll pitch you out on your ass!" Duo yelled.

Heero winced and clamped his hands over his ears.

"I'll leave on my own after I speak with Heero. As for that 'pitching me out on my ass' comment, I'd love to see you try," Angelo said with an edgy tone.

"Hey you two knock off the fighting it's giving me a headache," Heero said standing up and stretching.

"Heero you really should lay down," Duo said in concern.

"I feel fine Duo," Heero said.

"Glad to hear that," Angelo said.

"Out Angelo!" Duo growled pointing at the door.

"Not until I speak with Heero privately," Angelo said.

"Hell no," Duo shouted.

"Duo calm down. You know Angelo won't hurt me," Heero said.

"I will not calm down! You almost died! Your heart stopped! I don't care what he has to say to you because I don't want you fighting anymore!" Duo snapped.

"Well what you want and what needs to be done are two different things Duo," Heero growled.

"Why can't he call some of his angel buddies to kill Lucius!" Duo shouted.

"Because we can't find Lucius! Heero is the only one that can!" Angelo shouted.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"Heero was turned part demon by Lucius so he has a certain connection that can lead us to him. The scars on his wrist are like radar, even now he's most likely feeling a tingling sensation. As he gets closer to Lucius, the scars will start to burn. Lucius has discovered a way to hide himself very well, but Heero can find him," Angelo said.

Duo looked pissed off beyond belief.

"So he's just some form of radar to be used at your disposal! No way man get lost!" Duo seethed.

"Duo last time I checked I had a mind of my own to make my own decisions! Lucius is a danger to this world, and if I can help get rid of him I'm happy to help. Now calm down. Go sit in the living room, and let me speak with Angelo," Heero said evenly.

"Fine! Do what ever the fuck you want! You do it anyway!" Duo shouted before storming out of his room and slamming the door.

"Out of all the men and women in the world you chose that one," Angelo said.

"He loves me, and is concerned about me. That's why he's so...irritable at the moment," Heero said.

"Right," Angelo chuckled.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Heero asked.

"The next time we meet Lucius has to be the last. He has some plan that can unleash millions of demons across the world. He needs Ambrosia to do it," Angelo said.

"Why is this time so important, as long as we keep him away from her we should be fine," Heero said.

"Because he's getting smarter in the way he goes about trying to get to her. That little stunt you pulled at the hotel is something to be concerned about Heero. You did major damage, but even with all that power you couldn't stop him from capturing her. He know's now however, that your not as weak as he thinks. The next time he catches her, he won't hold her prisoner, he'll just go on with the plan," Angelo said.

"That won't happen again. It shouldn't have happened the first time," Heero said sitting back down on the bed.

"Well it did and it could happen again if Duo goes with us again. The next time he has to stay behind," Angelo said.

"That's easier said then done," Heero sighed.

"I know he wants to protect you, but you need to make him realize that he endangers you when he's around you on demon hunts," Angelo said.

"I know, but regardless of what I tell him he'll follow his instincts. He may stay behind, but if something doesn't feel right he won't be far behind," Heero said.

"He's not even in here and he's bothering me," Angelo said.

"Careful you sound like Wufei," Heero laughed.

"I mean it Heero the next time we meet Lucius is the last so rest, but only as much as you have to. You have to be ready for him, and his twisted war games," Angelo said pushing off the wall and heading for the door.

"Understood," Heero said.

"And Heero?" Angelo stopped and asked.

"Yea?" Heero replied.

"If you go out of control like that when we battle him again, I may have no choice but to put you down like all other demons, so please for your own sake control your temper," Angelo said.

"No problem," Heero said.

Angelo nodded and headed out the door. He noticed Duo on the living room couch still pissed off, and Ambrosia giving him a worried look.

"Well Ambrosia it's time to go for a little while ok. I need to get you somewhere more secure and safe," Angelo said walking over to her.

"Oh ok, but let me say goodbye to Duo and Wing first," she said running off the Heero's room.

Ambrosia came running back in a few moments announcing that she was ready to go. Ambrosia ran over to Duo and gave him a hug before running out the door.

"Hey!" Duo yelled after Angelo.

"Yea?" Angelo asked.

"Angel or not, if you let anything happen to Heero, I will show you that there are scarier things then demons in this world," Duo said maliciously.

"I'll keep that in mind Duo Maxwell," Angelo said before walking out the door.

A/N: Another chapter is done! Pleas review and tell me what you think!


	14. Tense Evening

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am now so here's chapter 14 enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "Angel or not, if you let anything happen to Heero, I will show you that there are scarier things then demons in this world," Duo said maliciously. "I'll keep that in mind Duo Maxwell," Angelo said before walking out the door.

AU...

Chapter 14

Heero was tossing and turning around in Duo's bed. He could feel the anger and hurt pouring off the braided pilot in waves. The door was lightly pushed open and Zero ran in and jumped up on the bed just starring at Heero.

"What?" He asked.

Zero gave him a look that distinctly said ' You know damn well what! My master is acting really edgy!'.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it! Go apologize for something that isn't my fault! Not to mention I still have to brake the no following news to him," Heero said.

Zero continued to stare at him this time the look he gave saying 'Sooner is better than later'.

"Fine! You damn mut! But don't blame me when you have to dig my grave in the back yard," Heero chuckled rubbing Zero behind the ears.

Zero gave a happy yap and jumped off the bed wagging his tail before running out the door.

"Here goes nothing or everything," Heero mumbled getting off the bed.

Heero hesitated in the hallway. Yes the great Heero Yuy was afraid of being yelled at by the usually goofy braided pilot. The truth was Duo could be one scary son of a bitch when he was angry. Then Heero shook his head and laughed at himself. Duo would never hurt him so he was just being childish. Heero walked out into the living room where Duo was currently flipping through channels furiously. Heero was surprised the remote hadn't been crushed looking at the grip he had on it.

"Duo?" Heero asked tentatively.

Duo jumped off the couch when he heard Heero's voice behind him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Duo shouted.

"Sorry," Heero mumbled coming over and sitting on the couch.

Duo continued to stand by the couch and again started to flip through the channels.

"Look Duo I'm sorry if your angry about me needing to speak with Angelo, but really I'm fine...everything's fine," Heero said.

"No it's not fine! It's my house and he tells me to get out of my room, and what do you do...you back him up instead of me!" Duo snapped throwing the remote across the room and stalking into the kitchen.

"Well he did need to talk to me, and I know you would have interrupted or attempted to harm him in some way if you stayed...considering you two really don't get along," Heero said calmly following Duo into the kitchen.

"Harm him? Oh how can I a mere mortal harm a great angel like Angelo the fucking magnificent!" Duo laughed coldly.

"Duo...please don't be like that," Heero sighed.

"Don't be like what?" Duo asked irritably.

"Look I know you don't have supernatural powers, but come on your far from mere mortal. You are one of the Gundam pilots. We were considered unnatural not that far into the war, and still are," Heero said.

"Well yea," Duo mumbled.

"Well...before we get all calm again there's something I have to tell you," Heero said.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Well...despite the fact that you are remarkable...next time I go to fight Lucius you have to stay here," Heero said.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! YOU CAN TELL ANGELO TO GO TO HELL!" Duo screamed.

Heero winced at the noise and because he was probably going to make him scream louder with his next sentence.

"I also want you to stay behind," Heero said softly.

Duo's whole body tensed up before he slowly turned around and sent a glare that matched and was damn near surpassing one of his own.

"Duo I can't risk going berserk like I did the last time you came. If you come with me this time, he will use every ounce of his power to use you against me. You don't have to worry though Angelo will be there if anything happens," Heero said gently.

"Angelo huh? Well if he's so damn reliable why don't you go be his fuck buddy instead," Duo said coldly.

Heero felt the ice of his words travel through his body and it made him shake with cold. He also felt a deep pain rush through his body and made his stagger backwards. He looked up at Duo with hurt eyes only to see Duo look away and close his. Then he felt anger seep up over the pain.

"FUCK YOU DUO MAXWELL!" Heero screamed before running to Duo's room and slamming the door.

Duo's eyes snapped open, and he looked up to the spot Heero was just standing.

"I can't believe I just said that! I am such a fucking idiot!" Duo yelled at himself.

He walked up to his door and knocked lightly.

"Go the fuck away Duo!" He heard Heero sob.

"It's my room to," Duo called softly.

Heero through open the door to reveal watery angry eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What do you want from me Duo! Hell I've already offered you everything I have," Heero cried.

"God I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Duo choked out, reaching up to wipe away Heero's tears.

"No! Get away!" Heero shouted trying to slam the door in Duo's face.

Duo caught the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him.

"I mean it Duo I'm angry now stay away or I'll-," Heero started.

"Or you'll what! You'll hit me! If that's what it will take for you to forgive me go right ahead!" Duo said closing his eyes tightly, causing tears to fall from his eyes.

"I can't believe you said that to me...It hurt me, just as much as a fucking hit...but even though you said that I can't hit you and it piss's me off," Heero cried.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me I'm so sorry!" Duo pleaded walking over to where Heero had backed away from him.

Heero backed away from him again.

"Duo," he said in a whispered sob shaking his head.

Duo took another step and grabbed Heero pulling him into a tight hug. Heero grasped the front of Duo's shirt tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Please forgive me. I love you with all my heart. I will never say something so unjust to you again...please forgive me," Duo pleaded.

Heero tightened his grip on Duo's shirt, and sniffled. He didn't care what was said to him, he knew deep down that Duo hadn't meant a word a word of it. It had hurt him yes...but he knew that he would forgive Duo of anything and everything, and that was why he was so angry. He was angry that Duo had such power over him that he could hurt him with such a small amount of words. Duo said that he loved him...he never doubted it in his mind, he was just angry that he had gotten so angry over it. He looked up into Duo's watery eyes.

"I forgive you...I'll always will forgive you. I love you, and I'm sorry I act-," Heero's words were cut off as Duo's lips descended on his in a fierce, loving kiss.

Heero's hands slid up Duo's shoulders and then down to Duo's waist, before sliding around to Duo's back where he gripped Duo's braid. Duo deepened the kiss and explored Heero's mouth, sliding his tongue over every area of Heero's mouth, before meeting Heero's in a battle of dominance. Heero surrendered and allowed Duo to dominate the kiss. He pulled the band out of Duo's hair and started running his fingers through it. Duo broke this kiss when the need for air arose, only to trial more kisses down the side of Heero's neck. Heero tilted his head back to give Duo better access. He let out a moan as Duo sucked on a hot spot.

"So Heero about earlier," Duo said in between nips and sucks.

"Huh?" Heero asked.

Duo's hands slid down to Heero's ass. He gripped it tightly and ground against him roughly.

"Ah!" Heero groaned.

"You still wanna fuck?" Duo asked huskily.

Heero looked up into Duo's dark violet, lust filled eyes.

"Well we are already in the bedroom," Heero said with a sultry smirk.

"Yes we are, care to join me for the evening?" Duo asked heatedly.

"Oh yes," Heero said as Duo picked him up an laid him on the bed.

A/N: Aha! Another chapter done! If I decide to write a lemon it will be posted at in the next chapter! Please review!


	15. New Tricks

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I really am trying! I think I now loth home school entirely! lol. Chapter 15 was a lemon so I had to post it at So go to http/ to read the lemon! Now on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: the lemon

AU...

Chapter 16

Heero woke up a few hours before noon. Duo was still fast asleep holding him close. Heero tried to get out of the embrace, but was only held onto tighter.

"Where do you think your going?" Duo murmured in his ear.

Heero looked up into Duo's eyes and smiled.

"To shower, we made a bit of a mess remember," Heero said.

"How could I forget," Duo chuckled.

Heero gave Duo a kiss, and tried again to get out of bed only to be held there by his lover.

"We don't have to get out of bed yet do we," Duo whined.

"Duo I have to get a shower and get dressed. I have no clue when Angelo plans on paging me, but I need to be ready to go when he does," Heero said trying to get free.

"Ok I admit you have a somewhat acceptable excuse," Duo said smirking when Heero again failed to get free.

"Somewhat? A demon is plotting to destroy the world. Angelo has to help me figure out what my new abilities are before we have to go into battle. If I don't figure out my powers before I go then I might not be coming home in one piece. If that's not acceptable I don't know what is," Heero said.

"Oh fine I'll let you up on one condition," Duo said.

"What?" Heero asked.

"I get to join you in the shower," Duo purred.

"I have no problem with that," Heero said smirking.

After their shower, which took longer than a solo shower would have taken, Heero got dressed in his usual attire. Consisting of a black tank-top, blue jeans, and a long black leather trench coat. His hands were also adorned in the usual black gauntlets. Duo just threw on a black shirt and blue-jeans, and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"So what do you want to eat?" Duo asked.

"Food," Heero drawled.

"Hehe smart ass!" Duo said smiling.

"So what do you want to do before Angelo calls?" Heero asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

Duo just decided to make breakfast instead of lunch, he was in the middle of cracking an egg when Heero asked his question.

"Well first I need to laundry for obvious reasons," Duo said smirking at Heero.

Heero blushed picked up a newspaper from the table, quickly shielding his face.

"Your so cute! Seriously though, after laundry, lets go see the guy's" Duo said.

Heero glared at Duo for the 'cute' comment, and then looked down at the table.

"Sorry Duo but I can't risk dragging the others into it. As far as I know Lucius hasn't made any plans to mess with them yet, and the less attached I seem towards them the safer they'll be," Heero said.

"Your right, maybe after the bastard is tortured, maimed, and finally killed we can go over for coffee," Duo chuckled.

Heero had to laugh at Duo's dark sense of humor.

"Sounds like a plan," Heero chuckled.

Heero put the paper down and started walking towards the living room.

"Hey where you going?" Duo called.

"To answer the phone," Heero said over his shoulder.

"I didn't hear it ring," Duo commented.

Heero gave Duo a confused look and jumped when the phone rang.

"Whoa, that's interesting," Duo said putting down the spatula.

Duo walked passed his confused boyfriend and picked up the phone.

"Yo," Duo answered.

"Duo this is Lady Une. We have a problem down at the Brice Plant factory and I need you and your team to go check it out," Lady Une said.

"Oh, well just give me a little bit and I'll be right down," Duo said.

"Fine, see you then," Lady Une said.

Duo hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"So what did Lady Une want?" Heero asked sitting at the table reading the paper.

"She needs me down there for a quick sweep at Brice's Plant factory. How did you know that was Lady Une?" Duo asked looking at his lover closely.

"I...really don't know," Heero said.

"Right...well I have to go down there with the others but I should be back within the next hour or so," Duo said giving Heero a kiss.

"Be careful," Heero said.

"Always love!" Duo said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"I guess I'm finishing breakfast," Heero said standing from his seat and reaching for the spatula.

Heero's cell phone rang, just before he touched the spatula. He growled in annoyance and answered it.

"Yuy," Heero snapped.

"Well forgive me for checking in," Angelo laughed.

"Morning Angelo," Heero said.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Angelo asked.

"Oh sorry, making breakfast for lunch is throwing me off a bit," Heero stated grabbing the spatula.

Suddenly images rushed into Heero's head. Duo was walking in a factory his gun drawn, when Lucius suddenly came up behind him and snapped his neck.

"Duo!" Heero screamed looking around the room frantically.

He was back in the kitchen the spatula still held tightly in his hand.

"Heero what happened?" Angelo asked worriedly.

"Oh god Duo! Angelo I have to go, meet me at Brice's factory!" Heero said before hanging up.

Heero turned off the stove and ran out the door.

"Fuck he has the jeep!" Heero screamed.

He looked around, seeing that no one was around he summoned his wings and took off, leaving behind a bewildered, and worried Zero.

A/N: Well another chapter is finished! What do you think will happen? Will Heero get there in time to save Duo? Or was the vision he had just something brought up by paranoia? Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Wrath

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, violence, possible torture, and Relena bashing!

Summary: Heero is being held captive by Dr. J who some how managed to survive the war. While being held there strange things start to happen, and Heero finds himself in the middle of something that the perfect soldier might not even be able to handle.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Heero turned off the stove and ran out the door. "Fuck he has the jeep!" Heero screamed. He looked around, seeing that no one was around he summoned his wings and took off, leaving behind a bewildered, and worried Zero.

AU...

Chapter 17

Duo walked through the factory cautiously. Something really didn't feel right to the braided pilot, and he learned early, to always trust his instincts. He turned to signal his team, only to discover they weren't there.

"Hello?" Duo called.

There was no answer and the room seemed to be growing colder.

"Well this is fucked up," he commented dryly.

Duo pulled out his gun and aimed it wherever his eyes looked. It was way to quiet for a factory, and that only increased the feeling of being in trouble.

"Duo!" The braided pilot nearly hit the roof, when he heard Heero's call.

Duo turned around to find his lover leaning against one of the doors breathing heavily.

"Damn it Heero you scared the hell out of me!" Duo whispered harshly.

"Sorry, but Lucius is here," Heero said seriously.

"Are you serious?" Duo asked shocked.

"Yea I had to fly here in a hurry to catch you in time," Heero said walking over.

Duo raised a brow and spun around when he heard a loud thud. Nothing was there.

"Look Heero we need to be a little quieter or Lucius is going to catch us quicker than we'd like," Duo said letting his eyes sweep over the area where he heard the noise to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Yea I know," Heero said darkly.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked starting to turn around.

He stopped abruptly when he felt that Heero had suddenly gotten much closer.

"What's wrong?" Lucius voice said right beside his ear.

Duo's blood ran cold and his body tensed. His eyes widened when he heard an enraged shout, and he felt the presence behind him disappear.

He turned to see Heero flying up to the ceiling, holding Lucius by his throat.

"This ends today you bastard!" Heero raged, before throwing Lucius across the room.

Heero smirked when he witnessed Lucius connecting with the wall, hard and then fall to the ground.

"Heero!" Duo called.

"Duo get out of here!" Heero shouted.

"No chance in hell buddy!" Duo shouted back.

"You'd be surprised what chances hell has to offer!" Lucius growled getting to his feet.

"You shut the fuck up!" Duo snapped.

"Or what? You'll call your lover down here, and beat me up," Lucius said with a mocking grin.

"No call is necessary," Heero whispered in Lucius's ear.

"Your starting to piss me off," Lucius hissed his eyes glowing in fury.

Heero just chuckled before doing a roundhouse kick sending Lucius into yet another wall.

"Weren't you just up in the air a few seconds ago?" Duo asked bewildered.

"Yea," Heero answered.

"Sense when could you move like that?" Duo asked.

"Sense now I guess. Now get your ass out of here," Heero said sternly.

"I said I wasn't leaving," Duo said angrily.

"I've already explained that you being here will not help me," Heero said exasperated.

"Since when have I done what I'm told," Duo said teasingly.

"Duo I don- where the hell is Lucius?" Heero asked looking at the spot where Lucius had landed.

"I really would have thought you'd be dead by now...but it seems you some how prevented yourself from canceling out. That's so interesting, but the fact remains that you are only half of each, and there fore much weaker," Lucius's voice range through the room.

"Duo please get out of here things are going to start getting really bad in a minute," Heero said.

"I can't leave you," Duo said earnestly.

"How touching!" Lucius voice echoed.

"Why don't you stop hiding like a coward and get your ass out here! Or are you afraid!" Heero shouted.

"Afraid," Lucius scoffed.

Heero and Duo looked to there left to see Lucius with at least three hundred demons behind him.

"No not really," Lucius said snapping his fingers.

The demons charged forward, as Lucius insane cackles filled the room. Heero grabbed Duo's hand and flew up crashing threw a ceiling window before coming to rest on the roof.

"I know your not dumb enough to jump from this height so I think I can leave you here for now," Heero said before jumping back down into the mass of demons below.

"Heero!" Duo cried looking down from the shattered window.

Wind surged up from around Heero throwing back every demon within a ten foot radius. He reached up to grab the silver cross, that was the only weapon he had with him, only to discover it wasn't there. His eyes widened when he realized the cross had shattered at Duo's.

"Damn!" He growled.

"Something missing?" Lucius said appearing right in front of him.

All the demons that were there suddenly vanished leaving only Heero and Lucius standing face to face. Heero through a punch aiming for that damned smirk on Lucius face. Lucius caught Heero's fist in mid swing and tightened his grip on it.

"You really think you can beat me don't you?" Lucius asked.

Heero just snarled and spit in his face before trying another punch. Lucius now had both his fists trapped in a crushing grip. He smiled before twisting Heero around. Heero's arms were now crossed over his chest his, wrists now held in the tight grip. His back was right against Lucius chest, and Lucius nuzzled at his ear making him cringe.

"You do realize I've only been giving you my ten percent? I've let you think I'm not that powerful so you'd attack me head on. In doing so you got close enough for me to catch you...lets see what happens when I fight with my full strength," Lucius said maliciously.

A red ora arose around Lucius body, and the heat in Heero's wrist flared more intensely.

"Can you feel the burn at fifty percent?" Lucius asked.

The power that was flowing of Lucius now was incredible. Heero then felt that power rise even more. He clenched his eyes closed as the pain in his wrist was becoming close to unbearable.

"Not quite through yet, lets see if you can handle all of it?" Lucius chuckled darkly.

Heero felt Lucius power rise higher and higher, and he screamed out as it's presence felt like it was crushing him. He felt something hot and sticky running down his arms and over his hands. He also felt it running down his back, and he ached all over.

"It seems your wounds have reopened and your blood smells enticing as ever...I think I'll taste your blood this time around," Lucius growled.

Heero's eyes snapped open wide as he felt fangs sink into his flesh. The joint between his neck and shoulder throbbed in pain. Lucius looked up to see Duo with a horrified expression on his face. He bit down harder and shook his head slightly opening the wound further, and managing to rip a scream from Heero.

"Heero!" Duo screamed.

Heero was in intense pain, and was becoming dizzy and weak from blood loss. He had tried over and over again to brake Lucius's grip but failed. Lucius removed his fangs and licked the blood that flowed freely from the wound they left.

"Your lover is calling for you...lets bring him down shall we?" Lucius said chuckling.

The roof under Duo's feet began to quake, and cave in.

"Ah! Lucius you bastard!" Duo screamed as he fell through the roof.

He was half way to the ground before Angelo came out of no where and grabbed Duo saving him from certain death. They landed a good twenty feet away from Lucius and Heero.

"Where the hell have you been!" Duo raged.

"Your welcome," Angelo said before his eyes fell on the scene before him.

Blood poured from Heero's wrist and the wound on his neck. His eyes looked glassy and dull. He could feel the power pouring off of Lucius, it was intense and, seemed to smother Heero's power beneath it.

"Well I'm glad I'm not to late, almost but not quite," Angelo said pulling out a black diamond cross.

"Angelo get Duo out of here," Heero shouted weakly.

"I will but not before I give you this," Angelo said throwing the cross to where it landed only a foot away.

"I'd say your aims a bit off!" Lucius laughed.

"No not quite," Angelo said with a smirk.

The cross rose from the floor and morphed into a scythe, before twirling and cutting off one of Lucius's arms. Lucius jumped back and Heero fell the floor.

"Get up Heero! The weakness your feeling is only from blood loss, your power has never been stronger. That cross is able to synthesis with it's owners power, and act without needing to be touched. Now let your power channel through your body so that weak dizzy feeling will leave you and allow you to put that demon back in his place!" Angelo said.

"Won't that kill him! I mean his power can enable him to move, but he's still bleeding all over the place!" Duo ranted.

"I just need him to get over here before I call in my angel buddies as you put it," Angelo said smirking.

"Huh?" Duo asked.

Heero let his power flow through him and he could move again. He stood up and grabbed his scythe before backing up only slightly. Lucius snapped his fingers and the demons reappeared behind him.

"Oh you can call in your buddies but not before I get rid of this one!" he growled.

Chains shot up from beneath the floor and wrapped around Heero's legs before traveling up his body, to snake around his waist, torso, chest, and arms holding him tightly. Heero tried to use his power to brake the chains, but they fed off his power and held him tightly. Lucius ran up to Heero and thrust his hand into his chest, before wrapping his hand around his heart.

"Heero!" Duo and Angelo screamed.

The demons ran forward, and Angelo called forward his army of angels to fight them. The battle began and suddenly Duo was surrounded by both sides engrossed in battle. All he could do was stand there, and watch as Lucius was destroying Heero.

"They may win and end up killing me, but not before you," Lucius said before tightening his hand around Heero's heart.

Suddenly the hand around Heero's heart burst into flames. Lucius screamed in agony, and he looked into Heero's eyes in horror. Heero's eyes that were once Prussian blue, were now a glowing silver. Flames consumed Lucius's arm all the way to the shoulder, and he staggered back. Duo watched in amazement as the wounds all over Heero's body closed, and a second pair of wings sprouted from Heero's back. As he spread his four wings the chains around him shattered.

"How can this be happening!" Lucius raged.

"Lucius! You are dealing with a perfect hybrid...two apposing forces in one body. The only results possible when that happens is either they cancel each other out or they explode. I had this power before our fight began but I needed one traumatic blow to unleash it...thanks but your of no use to this world or anyone for that matter," Heero said smoothly.

Lucius backed away until Heero had walked him into the corner. Heero raised his scythe and looked into Lucius's horrified eyes.

"What are you!" Lucius screamed.

"Yin and yang bitch!" Heero said with a smirk before bringing the scythe down.

The scythe was embedded in Lucius's head and a burst of power shot through the blade making Lucius explode into oblivion. All the demons he had summoned disappeared. Heero's eyes faded back to there original color and he fell back exhausted. Duo was there to catch him before he hit the ground like so many times before.

"You did it love," Duo said kissing the top of Heero's head.

"Love you," Heero said closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"Wow, that was awesome," Angelo said.

"Well that's the last time you'll see it! Now you better do your damn job and prevent shit like this from happening and leave me and Heero alone got it!" Duo hollered.

"Well hopefully we won't need to call on him again," Angelo said.

"You won't," Duo said sternly.

"Well tell him I said thanks," Angelo said before vanishing.

"Come on Hee-chan lets go home," Duo said.

Heero slept the hole way home and didn't wake up until they entered the garage.

"I'm not believing this!" Heero growled.

"What!" Duo cried afraid some other evil was in the garage.

"My mustang was here the hole fucking time!" Heero grumbled.

Duo just laughed and kissed his lover passionately.

Two Years Later...

"You may kiss the groom!" the pastor said.

Duo pulled Heero closer to him and kissed him deeply.

"Ladies and gentlemen my I present to you Mr. And Mr. Yuy-Maxwell!" the pastor cheered.

Everyone from the preventers including the pilots stood up and cheered, as Duo and Heero headed towards the lemo waiting to take them on there honey moon in Japan.

"Well Hee-chan how's this for a happy ending!" Duo asked cheerily.

"It's a start," Heero said smiling happily.

Tada! and the fic is at an end! But don't worry I'll have another fic of our two favorite pilots coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
